Vikings watch httyd
by Rafayela
Summary: This is another watching the movie fic. Characters might be OOC temporarily. Please give reviews with constructive criticism. First story will try to update regularly. Cover art done by my friend Amanda Torres.
1. Chapter 1 - The meeting

Hello I'm Rafayela Nyx Njókkr this is my first story so try not to be too harsh in your reviews, and please excuse my grammar. Also a little warning i'm going to just jump into my story (please help me out by giving tips on a better way to have started this story)I hope you enjoy my story.

 _Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd_

 **Hiccup: [Sarcastically] Heh. Oh, yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so... [Scene cuts to at the cove] Hiccup: ...LEAVING! We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever. Ah, man...** When suddenly he was taken by a white light that over took Berk and transported the Villagers and Hiccup all to a large room; covered in red satin curtains and small pale white lights, all around the room with a black and white tile ceiling with white inserted lights, black carpeting filled to the brim with an array of relatively large black chairs only noticeable difference being their varying sizes. All of the Vikings seem to have been placed in a pile at the back of the room excluding Hiccup. Who was standing a safe distance away taking in his surroundings and watching as the villagers untangled themselves from each other teens first then the elderly, Stoick, and Gobber, last the rest of the villagers while yelling about the demon who brought them here better show themselves followed by unintelligible threats to their host. Once all of the villagers got on their feet Stoick the chief decided to take charge yelling into the room " Listen here demon, I am Stoick the vast, chief of berk. Show yourself and state why you've brought us here." Then Hiccup said " Father I don't think that's a good idea this person has unknown powers to us and threatening them could be a bad idea." Gobber: " You might be right. That's my apprentice sharp as an axe." Hiccup: " Thanks Gobber ."

Then another white light passed through the room a petite girl with a top heavy figure was left in its wake about 5'6 long black hair with purple, red, and white highlights and she had gray eyes with long pupils and an eyebrow piercing as well as a middle bottom lip piercing (vertical labret). She was wearing black bell bottomed jeans with a black short sleeved shirt that said " My mind and body are the best weapon. For they're more lethal than any weapon you may have in both Strength and Knowledge." This girl then said " Welcome to my theater Vikings of berk it is nice too finally meet you all. Oh and Hiccup good observation that was pretty smart conclusion to come to props. So any who let's get this show on the road everyone on these seats in front of their are your names please go and sit in your designated seats." Stoick: " Wait! We won't sit till you explain why we're here." Rafayela: " Sit and I will explain everything deal?" " Deal." Right when those words left Stoick's mouth all the villagers even the twins went to find their seats with no issues. Rafayela: OK, so I broug.." Ruffnut/Tuffnut: " Hey why's" "Hiccup sitting alone in the front" "and not with us teens like all of the villages" " teens" " he just sitting in front of " " us and the chief and gobber" Rafayela: " He's sitting there because I thought it was a good place for him. Now I brought you all here today to watch a film on the future of your village and how it prospers in the near future. As safety for some people from some people I have taken your weapons you will get them back when the movie is over you will get your weapons back. This movie will show you some of your past, present, and future. As you all have probably notice half of the room is empty I am going to have some other guest here. There is a barrier here protecting them from you and you from them so don't Freak out when I bring them here." Then another white light passed through the room and all of the dragons from the nest and toothless appear on the other end. Predictably all the vikings and dragons go to attack each other or protect their own bar toothless and Hiccup of course. After they realized they can't attack each other they all look over at Rafayela to yell at her and demand answers but she interrupted Rafayela: "So don't attack each other or there will be severe consequences so enjoy the film be good." Then she left in another white light that went through the room and she was gone.

 _Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd_

That's my first chapter. I will change the layout of the speaking outside the movie in later chapters to be more separated and easier to follow. I'll put them on different lines in my story. Also I was thinking give me some feedback on whether or not I should have my character Rafayela be involved with the characters or just when absolutely necessary like big plot points and the end of the fic or just act as if she's one of my characters. Thanks in advance for any and all feedback you give me.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Raid

Hello all this is Rafayela Nyx Njokkr with my second installment of this story. I hope you enjoy it and like the way I took the advice of your reviews. If you have any questions please feel free to as in the reviews.

I would like to specifically thank.

pokerperson-01

I appreciate your review. I will take it into consideration. I asked because I have also read many stories that have an OC that is put in to often and takes me out of the story. I wanted the feedback so that I have another take on how my OC should be shown in this story for future reference in this story but also in any stories I write in the future.

Ugly-Duckling123

I appreciate your review. It was exactly what I was looking for since when I finished the first chapter I was unhappy with how it looked. I planned to change it however I needed to really consider how it should look so decided to ask readers.

MewNeko22

Thank you for your review. I will consider your input on when to integrate my OC.

I have decided to put thoughts in Italics if you have a better way of differentiating thoughts and speech please comment your thoughts.

 _Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd_

FISHLEGS: So the witch kept on saying that we will watch a film but does anyone know what that is?

SNOTLOUT: Obviously it is a story of how I the great and handsome Snotlout Kill all of the dragons and destroy the nest.

ASTRID: If any viking would take the nest it would be the chief he is a far better viking than all of us.

Rafayela then appears back in the theater with a not as brilliant white light.

RAFAYELA: Thank you Fishlegs, for pointing that out I completely forgot to explain what a film is. In my world everyone knows what a film is it completely slipped my mind that you would not. To answer your question A film is a moving picture that also has sound. I am certain you will understand when you see it.

 ** _FADE IN:_**

 ** _EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT_**

 ** _We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a_** ** _lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting_** ** _straight out of the water._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.)_** ** _This, is Berk. It's twelve days_** ** _North of hopeless, and a few_** ** _degrees South of freezing to death._** ** _It's located solidly on the_** ** _meridian of misery._** ** _The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small_** ** _village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts._**

Vikings begin to whisper about Hiccup being disrespectful to their land and ancestors who landed there. Except for the Wise Elder Gothi who was to them for some unfathomable reason laughing at what hiccup said, causing Hiccup to crack a smile.

 _STOICK: Does Hiccup really feel that badly about his home. He is the future chief of berk he can't think that about the village so badly if he supposed to protect them in the future._

SNOTLOUT: Useless is disrespecting us, and our elders.

FISHLEGS: How is he disrespecting the elders snotlout?

SNOTLOUT: He's .. um he just is.

ASTRID: He is disrespecting the elders, and our ancestors by speaking badly of the place they have chosen for us to live on and protect.

HICCUP: I am not being disrespectful to our ancestors. I am being realistic. We all know that it's hard to actually survive here, It is hard to get enough to eat or not be killed.

Villagers mutter in agreement to his statement unhappily.

RAFAYELA: Yes, his comment is very surprising. So let's get back to the film were not even one minute in yet. (quietly to self) This may be longer than I expected

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)_** ** _My village. In a word, sturdy._** ** _And it's been here for seven_** ** _generations, but every single_** ** _building is new._** ** _The camera drifts closer, circling._**

SNOTLOUT: I wonder why?

TUFFNUT: The dragons and their attacks.

RUFFNUT: Yeah, duh. Snotlout

TUFFNUT: Idiot.

Snotlout punches the twins. Gobber and Astrid sigh in annoyance. Hiccup face palms.

SNOTLOUT: I was being sarcasnic. no . sarlastic. no. sarcastic? Yeah, Sarcastic.

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)_** ** _We have fishing, hunting, and a_** ** _charming view of the sunsets. The_** ** _only problems are the pests. You_** ** _see, most places have mice or_** ** _mosquitoes. We have..._** ** _Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is_** ** _snatched._**

 ** _CUT TO:_** ** _INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS_**

 ** _A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward_** ** _it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots_** ** _through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly_** ** _teenage Viking._**

 ** _HICCUP_** ** _...dragons._**

 ** _EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE_**

 ** _He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front_** ** _porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour_** ** _out of the buildings, ready for a fight._** ** _More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling_** ** _off sheep._**

GOBBER: Wow, Iccup you really can make it through a crowd.

 _Stoick: He's right. It is impressive he can maneuver a battlefield so well._

HICCUP: Thank you Gobber.

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.)_** ** _Most people would leave. Not us._** ** _We're Vikings. We have stubbornness i_** ** _ssues._**

 ** _Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into_** ** _the streets, axes in hand._** ** _ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making_** ** _his way through the battle._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)_** ** _My name's Hiccup. Great name, I_** ** _know. But it's not the worst._** ** _Parents believe a hideous name will_** ** _frighten off gnomes and trolls._** ** _Like our charming Viking demeanor_** ** _wouldn't do that._**

 _STOICK: He doesn't like his name. It's a family name. Well I guess it is the name for a runt. But that will make it all the more impressive when he becomes a full grown man and viking. He'll appreciate it later. It just shows how much I expect from him._

 ** _Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the_** ** _Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an_** ** _explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground._**

 ** _VIKING_** ** _(FIERCE)_** ** _Arggghhhhh!_** ** _(cheery, insane)_** ** _Mornin'!_**

 ** _Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic_** ** _men and women._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.)_** ** _Meet the neighbors. Hoark the_** ** _Haggard..._**

 ** _HOARK_** ** _What are you doing out!?_**

 ** _HICCUP_** ** _... Burnthair the Broad..._**

 ** _BURNTHAIR_** ** _Get inside!_**

 ** _HICCUP_** ** _... Phlegma the Fierce..._**

 ** _PHLEGMA THE FIERCE_** ** _Get back inside!_**

 ** _HICCUP_** ** _. Ack._**

 ** _He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_** ** _Yep, just Ack._**

 ** _Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from_** ** _the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd._**

STOICK: Son, (exasperated) you need to watch where your going especially during a raid.

HICCUP: I was Dad. I was just trying to get to the forge, to help Gobber with the weapons during the raid.

SNOTLOUT: Ha. As if you could be any help useless.

GOBBER: Actually Hiccup is a huge help in the shop. Especially since that damn dragon ate my delicious hand. Hiccup help to organize my tools, and get more work done faster.

TEENS(SNOTLOUT, ASTRID, TUFFNUT, RUFFNUT, FISHLEGS): Really Hiccup is useful in the forge.

GOBBER: Yeah, He's a great help.

Rafayela start taping her foot irritably. Hiccup nervously looks at Rafayela.

HICCUP: Thanks Gobber. But I think we should get back to this film.

 ** _STOICK_** ** _Hiccup!?_** ** _(accusingly; to the crowd)_** ** _What is he doing out again?!_** ** _(TO HICCUP)_** ** _What are you doing out?! Get_** ** _inside!_**

 ** _The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard._** ** _He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.)_** ** _(IN AWE)_** ** _That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of_** ** _the tribe. They say that when he_** ** _was a baby he popped a dragon's_** ** _head clean off of its shoulders._** ** _Do I believe it?_**

Hiccup and the dragons cringe in disgust. A few of the Nadders and terrors notice this.

 ** _Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the_** ** _strafing dragon out of the sky._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)_** ** _Yes I do._**

 _STOICK: Oh that old fairy tale again._

Villagers laugh at his statement in admiration at the belief Hiccup has in Stoick.

 ** _An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm,_** ** _brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder._**

 ** _STOICK_** ** _(barking; to his men)_** ** _What have we got?_**

 ** _VIKING #1_** ** _Gronckles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh,_** ** _and Hoark saw a Monstrous_** ** _Nightmare._**

 ** _STOICK_** ** _Any Night Furies?_**

 ** _VIKING #1_** ** _None so far._**

 ** _STOICK_** ** _(RELIEVED)_** ** _Good._**

 ** _VIKING_** ** _Hoist the torches!_**

 ** _Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the_** ** _night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types._** ** _Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open_** ** _building with a tall chimney._**

 ** _INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS_**

 ** _He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed_** ** _hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs_** ** _appendage._**

 ** _GOBBER_** ** _Ah! Nice of you to join the party._** ** _I thought you'd been carried off._**

 ** _Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's_** ** _scattered appendages._**

 ** _HICCUP_** ** _Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too_** ** _muscular for their taste. They_** ** _wouldn't know what to do with all_** ** _this._**

 ** _Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose._**

Hiccup blushes in embarrassment. Villagers, Teens, Stoick, and Gobber laugh at Hiccup and Gobber's interaction

 _HICCUP: That was supposed to be between me and Gobber. Oh god they're going to see all of my personal moments with Gobber. This is going to be a long film. Oh Thor's hammer. They might see me with Toothless._

SNOTLOUT: Hahahaha As if you would have any muscle on you useless. But I do baby i'm a real viking. (to Astrid)

Astrid punches Snotlout.

SNOTLOUT: Ow.

Astrid: Ugh, Let's get back to the film. Right Chief.

STOICK: Right Astrid. The sooner we finish this film the sooner we can get back to the village.

 ** _GOBBER_** ** _They need toothpicks, don't they?_**

 ** _Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to_** ** _the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.)_** ** _The meathead with attitude and_** ** _interchangeable hands is Gobber._** ** _I've been his apprentice ever since_** ** _I was little. Well...littler._**

GOBBER: Who you calling a meathead fishbone.

HICCUP: The one who calls me fishbone you meathead.

GOBBER: Why you...

STOICK: Let's at least attempt to go one minute without talking Gobber.

 ** _EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS_**

 ** _ON STOICK_**

 ** _STOICK_** ** _We move to the lower defenses._** ** _We'll counter-attack with the_** ** _catapults._**

 ** _Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to_** ** _safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon_** ** _strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.)_** ** _See? Old village. Lots and lots_** ** _of new houses._**

 ** _VIKING_** ** _FIRE!_**

 ** _In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza -_** ** _four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it,_** ** _they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among_** ** _them is a cute, energetic Viking girl._** ** _Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.)_** ** _Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout._** ** _The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut._** ** _And..._** ** _(DREAMY)_** ** _Astrid._**

TUFFNUT: Oh, Useless Hiccup has a crush on Astrid.

RUFFNUT: She could do better.

SNOTLOUT: As if he could be with Astrid she'll be with me a real viking.

Astrid punches Snotlout.

RUFFNUT/TUFFNUT: Haha, Nice going Snotlout

ASTRID: I will never be with you Snotlout, or you either Hiccup.

HICCUP: I know Astrid.

Hiccup slouches in his seat in disappointment.

 _HICCUP: I won't be with anyone I sided with the dragons, and am leaving soon I will never be with anyone ever._

SNOTLOUT: Yeah no one will ever be with you useless.

 _STOICK: Do the kids always treat him this badly. I had no idea and the rest of the village doesn't care. It must be normal to them._

GOBBER:(whispers) Hey it will be okay Hiccup. (yells) Hey leave my apprentice be how many times do I have to tell you keep a sock in it or i'll sock yah.

 _GOBBER: Those stupid kids never listen they are always underestimating Iccup and hurting his heart. One day they'll see how wrong they are bout that boy and treat him with the respect he deserves._

RAFAYELA: You would be surprised. Hiccup. I personally know that where i'm from thousands of women, and men would love to be with you. In both an emotional relationship or just a sexual one.

GOBBER: Hey look at you go boyo you have mountains of people to pick from then you'll be fine

Hiccup blushes profusely and covers his face in his hands while shrinking further into his seat.

SNOTLOUT: That's impossible no one would want to be with Useless. I mean look at him.

Villagers whisper in apparent agreement.

RAFAYELA: Yeah, I know look at him.

Rafayela winks at Hiccup. Hiccup attempts to hide himself even more. Villagers, and Stoick look at Rafayela in surprise, bewilderment, and disbelief.

HICCUP: Oh Gods, I am going to die of embarrassment.

GOBBER: Don't be embarrassed Iccup it's an honor to be sought after by so many people. Quite the catch you would be. Those people have great taste. Eyy Stoick?

Gobber elbows Hiccup in the side. Stoick looks from Rafayela's face to Gobber in surprise.

STOICK: What? Oh yeah, they have great taste son. Um, Let's get back to the film for now. We can talk about this later.

SNOTLOUT: Wait, first how many people want to be with me. More than Hiccup right.?

RAFAYELA: (SMIRKS) I'm sure there's at least one person that's out there but I haven't heard of them yet.

SNOTLOUT: What..

SPITELOUT: As if anyone would not be in love with my boy especially over this useless, god forsaken runt. You obviously are speaking lies.

Rafayela stops smirking and get's a look of pure, unadulterated rage on her face. Spitelout steps back, taken aback by her sudden rage.

RAFAYELA: I do not tell Lies. ( spits out with contempt and disgust) Spitelout. Also as long as I am here you will stop speaking so badly about Hiccup. Especially going as far as to say the gods you believe in would just throw out and forsake such a courageous, brave, and forgiving boy. If anything he is blessed by the gods.

HICCUP: Calm down. It's fine really i'm used to it.

Rafayela looks at him and begins to calm while controlling her breathing.

Villagers whisper in shock at what just transpired.

RAFAYELA: Yeah, thanks for that Hiccup. I'm sorry I seem to have lost my patience and temper.

HICCUP: (slightly wary) No problem.

RAFAYELA: Let's just continue the film. Is everyone OK with that.

Everyone nods their heads yes and look back to the screen.

RAFAYELA: OK, Let's start.

 ** _A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a_** ** _sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and_** ** _heroic._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)_** ** _Their job is so much cooler._**

 ** _Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by_** ** _Gobber and hoisted back inside._**

GOBBER: What is wrong with working in the forge boy.

HICCUP: It fine Gobber I just wanted to hang out with the people my age. But it's fine I like hanging out with you Gobber your one of my few friends.

GOBBER: Well thanks Iccup I like you to Iccup.

The teens start to feel a little guilty for leaving Hiccup out of their group .

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_** ** _(PLEADING)_** ** _Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I_** ** _need to make my mark._**

 ** _GOBBER_** ** _Oh, you've made plenty of marks._** ** _All in the wrong places._**

 ** _HICCUP_** ** _Please, two minutes. I'll kill a_** ** _dragon. My life will get infinitely_** ** _better. I might even get a date._**

SNOTLOUT: As if you would ever get a date right babe.

ASTRID: I'm not your babe Snotlout just shut up snotlout.

 ** _GOBBER_** ** _You can't lift a hammer. You can't_** ** _swing an axe..._**

HICCUP: I can lift a hammer, how can I work in the forge if I can't even pick up the weapons.

 ** _Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope)._**

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D)_** ** _... you can't even throw one of_** ** _these._**

 ** _A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it_** ** _at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending_** ** _it into a heavy crash._**

 ** _HICCUP_** ** _(ready with the answer)_** ** _Okay fine, but..._**

 ** _He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a_** ** _bizarre, wheelbarrow-like contraption._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_** ** _... this will throw it for me._**

 ** _Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up,_** ** _equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola,_** ** _narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the_** ** _counter._**

TUFFNUT: Hey that's cool.

RUFFNUT: Can we have it Hiccup.

TUFFNUT: Imagine the carnage we could do with that.

The villagers begin to worry and look to the twins parents and chief for guidance.

HICCUP: No, it broke during the raid.

All of villagers sigh in relief.

GOBBER: Thank Odin for that.

Hiccup hmphs inabmonishmet to his statement, not realizing it was against the twins and not toward him and the invention he made.

 ** _VIKING_** ** _Arggh!_**

 ** _GOBBER_** ** _See, now this right here is what_** ** _I'm talking about._**

 ** _HICCUP_** ** _Mild calibration issue._**

 ** _GOBBER_** ** _Hiccup. If you ever want to get out_** ** _there to fight dragons, you need_** ** _to stop all..._**

 ** _Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction._**

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D)_** ** _... this._**

 ** _HICCUP_** ** _(ASTONISHED)_** ** _But... you just pointed to all of_** ** _me._**

 ** _GOBBER_** ** _Yes! That's it! Stop being all of_** ** _you._**

 ** _HICCUP_** ** _(THREATENING)_** ** _Ohhhh..._**

 ** _GOBBER_** ** _(MIMICKING)_** ** _Ohhhhh, yes._**

 ** _HICCUP_** ** _You, sir, are playing a dangerous_** ** _game. Keeping this much,_** ** _raw...Vikingness contained._** ** _(BEAT)_** ** _There will be consequences!_**

 ** _Gobber tosses him a sword._**

 ** _GOBBER_** ** _I'll take my chances. Sword._** ** _Sharpen. Now._**

 ** _Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding_** ** _wheel. He stews... fantasizing..._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.)_** ** _One day I'll get out there. Because_** ** _killing a dragon is everything_** ** _around here._**

 ** _EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS_**

 ** _Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly_** ** _vacant house._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.)_** ** _A Nadder head is sure to get me at_** ** _least noticed._**

Nadders scoff at how little they seem to mean in viking culture.

 _NADDERS: We are far better than all those vikings put together we are worth so much more. Crazy boy._

 ** _The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and_** ** _walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER._** ** _Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of_** ** _fish and fly off like loaded pelicans._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)_** ** _Gronckles are tough. Taking down_** ** _one of those would definitely get_** ** _me a girlfriend._**

 ** _A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop,_** ** _breathing gas into a chimney._**

Gronckles trill in excitement and happiness at being placed above the nadders in this odd human hierarchy.

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)_** ** _A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two_** ** _heads, twice the status._**

Zipplebacks breath out gas and spark it as they raise their heads in a sense of pride.

 ** _A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM!_** ** _The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping_** ** _together to reveal a single body._** ** _It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT_** ** _TOWER._**

 ** _CATAPULT OPERATOR_** ** _They found the sheep!_**

 ** _STOICK_** ** _(FRUSTRATED)_** ** _Concentrate fire over the lower_** ** _bank!_**

 ** _CATAPULT OPERATOR_** ** _Fire!_**

 ** _Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders..._** ** _Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of_**

 ** _the catapult with sticky fire._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.)_** ** _And then there's the Monstrous_** ** _Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go_** ** _after those. They have this nasty_** ** _habit of setting themselves on_** ** _fire._**

 ** _It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a_** ** _leering, toothy grin._**

The Monstrous Nightmares light themselves on fire in a show of pride.

 ** _STOICK_** ** _Reload! I'll take care of this._**

 ** _Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer._** ** _Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The_** ** _catapult crew ducks._**

 ** _INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS_**

 ** _ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same_** ** _sound._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.)_** ** _But the ultimate prize is the_** ** _dragon no one has ever seen. We_** ** _call it the-_**

 ** _VIKING_** ** _Night Fury! Get down!_**

All the Dragons look to the only night fury for a show of pride. To appease them Toothless stood on his hind legs and flair his wings out in a show of power and pride.

Hiccup looks towards the _dragons_ smiling while seeing the dragons interact.

Villagers seem to whisper about the display they just saw the dragons do. While tensing their muscles in an attempt to be prepared to take down the beast.

Hiccup hearing them begins to frown.

 _HICCUP: The dragons haven't even done anything to threaten us why are they acting so ignorant and violent._

STOICK: Hey witch, that dragon that just flared it's wings. Is it a Night Fury?

RAFAYELA: My name is Rafayela not witch Stoick be at least a little respectful. T o answer your question yes it is a Night Fury.

Villagers begin to yel in outrage that the dragon was here and they were not previously informed of it.

STOICK: You dare to have this beast here with us. Do you know what that thing has done to us. Get rid of that ridiculous barrier and let us kill that thing.

Hiccup begins to worry for his, Toothless, and Rafayela's well being knowing how his father acts when he's angry.

RAFAYELA: Do not speak to me in that tone Stoick. I know fa more than you think I do, and possibly more than you will ever know I do not need you to speak to me as if I am an ignorant child. You are here to learn and truly see the effects the village has in the war, and how much was truly taken in this war against the Dragons.

The Dragons begin to growl at the vikings while backing away from Rafayela. Except for Toothless who begins to inch forward trying to get to Hiccup to protect him from the Vikings, and Rafayela's anger.

Stoick attempts to speak to her.

RAFAYELA: I understand you do not know or trust what will happen but fighting me on this will change nothing except for irritate you and me both, while also being inconvenient for the Village. So will you calm down now.

The Dragons and Vikings all look at Rafayela in surprise everyone of them thinking she would have lost her temper as she did earlier.

HICCUP:(whispers) Toothless don't worry bud I don't think she will hurt me stay calm. We'll be together soon.

The Dragons look towards the small boy that seems to be talking to the Night Fury the most feared dragon according to this "Film"

RAFAYELA: Hiccup come sit down were restating the film.

HICCUP: Coming.(whispers) bye Toothless.

Toothless coos at Hiccup as he leaves.

The teens become suspicious of why Hiccup was hanging near the Dragons.

RAFAYELA: (whispers) You will be able to see Toothless soon you are the only one besides me that can pass through the barrier.

HICCUP: (whispers) Really?

RAFAYELA: Of course why would I lie.

 ** _Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS._**

 ** _EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS_**

 ** _The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes_** ** _flight. Stoick looks skyward._**

 ** _STOICK_** ** _JUMP!_**

 ** _KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery_** ** _shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.)_** ** _This thing never steals food, never_** ** _shows itself, and..._**

 ** _The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)_** ** _...never misses._** ** _(BEAT)_** ** _No one has ever killed a Night_** ** _Fury. That's why I'm going to be_** ** _the first._**

 ** _IN THE STALL_**

 ** _Gobber trades his hammer for an axe._**

 ** _GOBBER_** ** _Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me_** ** _out there!_**

 ** _Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare._**

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D)_** ** _Stay. Put. There. You know what I_** ** _mean._**

 ** _Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING._** ** _ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face._**

 ** _EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER_**

 ** _WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of_** ** _clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as_** ** _fast as his legs can carry him._**

GOBBER: Really not even one minute after I leave do you leave? You'll give me a heart attack one day boy.

HICCUP: Sorry Gobber I won't do it next time.

 _HICCUP: Oh Gods they're going to see me take down toothless and let him go. I won't make it out of here alive._

RAFAYELA:(whispers) Don't worry i'll protect you and so will Toothless you're safe.

Hiccup smiles weakly at her in thanks. While still worrying.

 ** _VIKING #6 (O.S.)_** ** _Hiccup, where are you going!_**

 ** _VIKING #7_** ** _Come back here!_**

 ** _HICCUP_** ** _I know. Be right back!_**

 ** _ON THE PLAIN BELOW_**

 ** _The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close_** ** _in, ready to spring upon them._** ** _Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The_** ** _surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in._** ** _A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it,_** ** _clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws_** ** _shut._**

 ** _STOICK_** ** _Mind yourselves! The devils still_** ** _have some juice in them._**

 ** _ON THE PLAIN ABOVE_**

 ** _Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and_** ** _drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers,_** ** _unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption._** ** _He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on_** ** _a gimbal head toward the dark sky._** ** _He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on_** ** _the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns_** ** _his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final_** ** _strike, completely camouflaged in the night._**

 ** _HICCUP_** ** _(TO HIMSELF)_** ** _Come on. Give me something to shoot_** ** _at, give me something to shoot at._**

 ** _KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the_** ** _dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger._** ** _KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon_** ** _off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by_** ** _a WHACK and a SCREECH._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_** ** _(surprised, then elated)_** ** _Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did_** ** _anybody see that?_**

Villagers stare in disbelief. They begin to cheer for hiccup. Hiccup looks sick and refuses to look at Toothless out of same for his actions.

Due to his lack of reaction all of the Villagers quiet and watch the film.

 _GOBBER: I should have believed the boy he never lies to me I'll apologize after this film ends._

 _STOICK: Why isn't he happier he finally did something useful for the village. What's wrong with my boy._

 ** _Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare_** ** _appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_** ** _Except for you._**

The teens laugh at Hiccup's sarcastic remark, Toothless begins to tense in worry for his human in this film.

 ** _ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a_** ** _familiar HOLLER and looks up to see..._** ** _HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the_** ** _NIGHTMARE fast on his heels._** ** _Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off._**

 ** _STOICK_** ** _(to his men, re: the_** ** _NADDERS)_** ** _DO NOT let them escape!_**

 ** _IN THE PLAZA_**

 ** _Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The_** ** _Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto_** ** _buildings, setting them alight._** ** _Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only_** ** _shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all_** ** _around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign_** ** _of the Nightmare._** ** _He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape._** ** _It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished._** ** _Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare_** ** _to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their_** ** _earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only_** ** _coughs up smoke._**

 ** _STOICK (CONT'D)_** ** _You're all out._**

 ** _He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it_** ** _away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick_** ** _turns to Hiccup._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.)_** ** _Oh, and there's one more thing you_** ** _need to know..._**

 ** _The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron_** ** _basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it_** ** _goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the_** ** _netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several_** ** _sheep in tow._**

TUFFNUT/RUFFNUT: Wow your really amazing at destroying the village. We should join you more often. It might be fun.

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_** ** _Sorry, dad._**

 ** _EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS_**

 ** _The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches._** ** _The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won._** ** _The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response._**

 ** _HICCUP_** ** _(SHEEPISH)_** ** _Okay, but I hit a Night Fury._**

 ** _Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and_** ** _hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment._**

STOICK: I'll believe you next time son.

Hiccup smiles weakly.

HICCUP: Thanks dad.

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_** ** _It's not like the last few times,_** ** _Dad. I mean I really actually hit_** ** _it. You guys were busy and I had a_** ** _very clear shot. It went down, just_** ** _off Raven Point. Let's get a search_** ** _party out there, before it-_**

 ** _STOICK_** ** _-STOP! Just...stop._**

 ** _He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring_** ** _expectantly._**

 ** _STOICK (CONT'D)_** ** _Every time you step outside,_** ** _disaster follows. Can you not see_** ** _that I have bigger problems?_** ** _Winter's almost here and I have an_** ** _entire village to feed!_**

 ** _Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him._**

 ** _HICCUP_** ** _Between you and me, the village_** ** _could do with a little less_** ** _feeding, don't ya think?_**

 ** _A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously._**

 ** _STOICK_** ** _This isn't a joke, Hiccup!_** ** _(EXASPERATED)_** ** _Why can't you follow the simplest_** ** _orders?_**

 ** _HICCUP_** ** _I can't stop myself. I see a dragon_** ** _and I have to just... kill it, you_** ** _know? It's who I am, Dad._**

 ** _STOICK_** ** _You are many things, Hiccup. But a_** ** _dragon killer is not one of them._**

 ** _Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement._**

 ** _STOICK (CONT'D)_** ** _Get back to the house._** ** _(TO GOBBER)_** ** _Make sure he gets there. I have his_** ** _mess to clean up._**

 ** _Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction._** ** _Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the_** ** _teen fire brigade as they snicker._**

 ** _TUFFNUT_** ** _Quite the performance._**

 ** _SNOTLOUT_** ** _I've never seen anyone mess up that_** ** _badly. That helped!_**

 ** _HICCUP_** ** _Thank you, thank you. I was_** ** _trying, so..._**

 ** _Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large_** ** _house, standing prominently on the hill above the others._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_** ** _I really did hit one._**

 ** _GOBBER_** ** _Sure, Hiccup._**

 ** _HICCUP_** ** _He never listens._**

 ** _GOBBER_** ** _Well, it runs in the family._**

 ** _HICCUP_** ** _And when he does, it's always with_** ** _this... disappointed scowl. Like_** ** _someone skimped on the meat in his_** ** _sandwich._** ** _(MIMICKING STOICK)_** ** _Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you_** ** _brought me the wrong offspring. I_** ** _ordered an extra large boy with_** ** _beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on_** ** _the side. This here. This is a_** ** _talking fishbone._**

 ** _GOBBER_** ** _You're thinking about this all_** ** _wrong. It's not so much what you_** ** _look like. It's what's inside that_** ** _he can't stand._**

 ** _Beat._** ** _HICCUP_** ** _Thank you, for summing that up._**

 ** _They reach the doorway._**

 ** _GOBBER_** ** _Look, the point is, stop trying so_** ** _hard to be something you're not._**

 ** _Hiccup SIGHS heavily._**

 ** _HICCUP_** ** _I just want to be one of you guys._**

 ** _Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes_** ** _through the front door._** ** _And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the_** ** _woods, determined._**

STOICK: Can't even stay there for one minute. *sigh*

GOBBER: Haha, Nice going boy. Haha.

HICCUP: Thanks Gobber.

Hiccup smiles a wide smile only slightly hindered by his worry for what's about to be shown.

 _Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd_

Give me some feedback. I hope you like my story so far. Thanks in advance for any and all feedback you give me.


	3. Chapter 3 - The nest hunt

This is my third installment in the story. I really appreciate your feedback. This chapter will have a different type of formatting than my previous chapter. I will be picking how I will be formatting my story based of chapter 2 or chapter 3 this chapter. In the comments please tell me which you prefer then I will write the story in that format.

But first my thanks to:

Ugly-Duckling123 - I appreciate what you said, and I agree it was just how I was going to start my seperation of people speaking, thinking, and the movie. This is a process after all.

pokeperson01 - Thank you, I did have her talking a little more than I planned however I believe it is because I was setting up the way they would act for the rest of the story. So it should cool down in later chapters.

Ip24 - Thanks for the advice. I will make it more manageable in the future. I agree the first chapters are a little harder it's already getting slightly easier. I will keep that in mind. If in future chapters you believe that I go off of the interaction as a part of my story feel free to call me out. I hope you like my future installments.

 _Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd_

 **INT. GREAT HALL - DAY**

 **A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to...**  
 **STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.**

 **STOICK Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home.**

 **He sinks his blade into a...** **LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)** **(DECIDEDLY)** **One more search. Before the ice sets in.**

 _"As if the stupid Vikings will be able to find our nest. And if they do the infernal queen will never let them live. Those vikings really are idiotic."_

Vikings notice the dragons start to growl and prepare to fight them assuming they are angry about them attacking their home.

 **VIKING Those ships never come back.**

 _"Were Vikings they should not be afraid to protect our home" Astrid thought "When I become a Shield Maiden i'll show them."_

"Haha even the true Vikings get afraid sometimes, and of the nest no less."

"Snotlout the Chief is not afraid of anything. Same goes to the rest of the village, They are just worried about the repairs. Right Chief?".

"Yes, Astrid. All the Villagers weren't ready to leave because they wanted to repair the village first." She can tell by the way he said it that he was just humoring her. This made her angry. which she immediately regretted since he is her chief.

The Villagers all speak timidly to each other. Seeming to speak of failed hunts, and not being afraid just responsible for their families.

 _" I guess the big, burly, vikings they are can be afraid as well. Not just Hiccups like me"._

 _Hiccup began to think better of himself and has more hope that he won't have to leave when he gets back to the village from the film._

 **STOICK** **(MATTER-OF-FACT)** **We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?**

 **Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.**

 **VIKING** **(FEEBLE)** **Today's not good for me.**

 **VIKING (CONT'D)** **(EQUALLY FEEBLE)** **I've gotta do my axe returns.**

Speaking in relative unison as usual Ruffnut and Tuffnut start to make fun of the villagers.

 **STOICK Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.** **Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.**

 **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE To the ships!**

 **SPITELOUT I'm with you Stoick!**

"Haha Hiccup the useless is why you decided to go. You would rather die then be with him. If that's true then sign us up next time".

Hiccup looks on in horror, hurt, surprise, and betrayal.

 _"They really decided that they would want to go off and die looking for the nest instead of make sure I am safe."_

After he saw this he couldn't help but ask about this to his father."Dad how long have you been using me to get the people to go on nest hunts". He began to get extremely nervous about his imminent reply. Immediately regretting asking and worrying about his answer.

"Well, Yeah. For about ten years now. Right? How long have you been Gobber's apprentice."

"Hey Stoick you can't threaten with me apprentice no more he's a celebrity in the village now. Ever sense Dragon Training."

"Thanks Gobber"

 _" I guess I really do need to leave when we get back. No one will stop me. Not with actions, words or force."_

 **STOICK** **(DRY)** **That's more like it.** **The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench.**

 **GOBBER I'll pack my undies.**

"Your my right hand man Gobber. And your taking care of my son. You can't make him obsessed with undies too."

The teens start to laugh about envisioning Hiccup obsessed with undies.

"Dad, I don't do everything Gobber does. I won't become obsessed with Underwear."

"I wouldn't know you already have his sense of humor."

"Aye ee does and it's one of my favorite things about him. well not favorite things that make me proud. First is his abilities in the forge, then his prowess in Dragon Training, then finally his sarcastic abilities that rival no other. Sharp as an arrow that boy."

"Thanks Gobber. But your describing a mountain and I ain't even a house."

 _"I might come and visit Gobber after I get settled though. He's probably the only person i'll miss."_

"Nonsense boy your the best, and smartest person I ever did meet. An I don't think that'll change anytime soon."

Hiccup smiles at Gobber timidly in appreciation.

 **STOICK No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.**

 **GOBBER Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy,** **Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself...what could possibly go wrong?**

 **Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.**

 **STOICK What am I going to do with him Gobber?**

 **GOBBER Put him in training with the others.**

 **STOICK No, I'm serious.**

 **GOBBER So am I.** **Stoick turns to him, glaring.**

 **STOICK He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.**

"Thanks Dad" Hiccup said sarcastically.

 **GOBBER Oh, you don't know that.**

"Thanks Gobber" He said sincerely.

 **STOICK I do know that, actually.**

 **GOBBER No, you don't.**

 **STOICK No, actually I do.**

 **GOBBER No you don't!**

 **STOICK Listen! You know what he's like.** **From the time he could crawl he's been...different. He doesn't listen.** **Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls.**

Hiccup take in a deep breath. Starts his impression of Gobber in a defensive manner. "Trolls exist! They steal your socks." Takes a darker spin in his impression. "But only the left ones." In a slightly joking mannerism. "What's with that?"

The Dragons look at him confused as to how he changed his voice like that in such a Drastic measure.

Gobber and Hiccup start laughing uncontrollably together.

Villagers look at them like their insane.

They quiet down and the movie starts again.

 **GOBBER** **(DEFENSIVE)** **Trolls exist! They steal your socks.** **(DARKLY)** **But only the left ones. What's with that?**

 **STOICK When I was a boy...**

"He tells that story to you to Gobber?"

"Aye he does. Just as annoying as the first few times."

"I feel your pain."

Everyone including the Dragons. looks at them not understanding what their talking about. Except Spitelout who let out a sigh of frustration.

 **GOBBER** **(GRUMBLING)** **Oh here we go.**

 **STOICK My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?**

 **GOBBER You got a headache.**

Hiccup begins laughing uncontrollably again. Now not only is the Village worried about his sanity, but so is Gobber and Toothless.

 _" He hasn't laughed that much sense I tickled him in the cove with my snout. I wish he laughed more I like it."_

 **STOICK That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber.** **He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy,** **I knew what I was, what I had to become.** **(BEAT)** **Hiccup is not that boy.**

 **GOBBER You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him.** **(BEAT)** **Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now.**

Snotlout begins to laugh this time.

"What he just left the house. He's right it's funny."

 **ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark**

 _Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd Vikings watch httyd_

I will be posting a poll concerning my next chapter. Please be honest. I will still gladly take any feedback you have. Also the poll should end this Friday 12/16/2016 By midnight maybe a little longer but try to get your votes in before then thank you.

Also I know it's a long way away however I am taking recommendation as to what my next story should be about PM me with your concept. I will reply as quickly as I can. I appreciate anything you guys will do.


	4. Chapter 4 - First meeting

**EXT. WOODS - DAY**

 **ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK** **A drawn map of the island, covered in X's.** **Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly.** **Sees nothing.** **He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil** **over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed** **and pockets it.**

SNOTLOUT: Hey useless, what that book ever do to you? huh.

Hiccups sighs in frustration, and worry.

RAFAYELA:(whispers to Hiccup) If you get worried with their reactions to this scene or any scene. You can stay by me I will make sure you're not hurt, or you can go to Toothless. ok?

HICCUP:(whispers) Ok thank you. I'll go to Toothless if it gets real bad.

RAFAYELA: (whispers) Ok, but the other Dragons don't trust you just yet so be careful and caring.

HICCUP: I'll keep that mind. Thanks.

 **HICCUP:** **Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people** **lose their knife or their mug. No,** **not me. I manage to lose an entire** **dragon.**

The dragons begin to feel bad for the boy despite him attacking the reclusive night fury.

RUFFNUT: The gods aren't the only ones.

TUFFNUT: Ha Good one sister.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut bang each others heads together.

 **Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch.** **It SNAPS back at him,** **hitting him in the face.**

The villagers and teens begin to laugh uncontrollably.

The Dragons snicker at the odd boys ability to harm himself

SNOTLOUT: Only Useless, can make a branch dangerous.

 **He looks up to see a snapped tree** **trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned** **earth.** **He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail** **tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches,** **beaming.**

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D)** **(IN SHOCK)** **Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This** **fixes everything.** **(ELATED)** **Yes!** **He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen** **Night Fury.**

The Dragons begin to growl thinking the boy is actually a traitor.

GOBBER: Wow boy you did it. You took down that menace.

Hiccup smiles awkwardly. shifts worriedly in his seat.

The villagers begin to whoop and congratulate Hiccup. Even the teens congratulate him although begrudgingly.

HICCUP:(whispers to Rafayela) I think I might be ready to go to Toothless.

RAFAYELA: Wait a moment, you can leave when you actually feel threatened.

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D)** **I have brought down this mighty** **beast!** **It suddenly shifts.**

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D)** **Whoa!**

Dragons begin to make way for the powerful Night Fury to attack the human that harmed and disrespected him. Then filled with surprise when he just snorts at them and looks to the screen again. Toothless not caring anymore and wanting to savor all the time his Human his Hiccup was on the film.

GOBBER: Oh Odin protect him. Be careful Hiccup.

 _STOICK: Oh Gods protect my son. He's the only thing I have left of my Wife Valka don't take him from me._

Stoicks hands begin to whiten as he grips the arm rest of the seat in worry.

 **Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it.** **Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded** **dragon, dagger poised to strike.** **As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring** **coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back** **to its unnerving, unflinching stare.** **With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with** **his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.**

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D)** **I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm** **gonna cut out your heart and take** **it to my father. I'm a Viking.** **(BEAT)** **I am a VIKING!**

 _GOBBER: Oh, Gods he's going to let the dragon go._

Gobber begins to worry for Hiccups safety. He moves to be ready to hold back Stoick when the inevitable happens.

 **Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking-** **ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched** **concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through.** **The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged.** **Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head,** **resigned to its fate.** **Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger** **aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a** **frustrated sigh.** **He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.**

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D)** **(muttered, ashamed)** **I did this.**

STOICK: What are you doing Hiccup?

The Dragons look to the boy in surprise not believing their eyes and thoughts on what will happen. Looking to the Night Fury for answers but only seeing him waiting for the screen to play what's next like he knows something they don't.

 **He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon,** **chest heaving.**

 **Hiccup GRUMBLES.**

 **He checks over his shoulder to ensure that** **no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes.** **The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching** **his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes.** **As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES!** **In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down,** **grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup** **is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup** **opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare** **boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound.** **The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch** **him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns** **and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of** **trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers,** **and drops out of view some distance away.** **Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps,** **collapses to his knees, and faints.**

Stoick turns red with fury. Gobber gets up preparing to hold Stoick down.

The Dragons are frozen in shock at the actions this perplexing human is taking.

STOICK: HICCUP, HOW COULD YOU LET THAT BEAST GO? YOU JUST SENTENCED US TO DEATH BOY.

HICCUP: (backs up towards the barrier) I was just doing what I thought was right. Dad just give me a chance to explain.

STOICK: EXPLAIN? EXPLAIN WHAT? WHY YOU BETRAYED OUR PEOPLE FOR THE BEASTS THAT STOLE YOUR MOTHER FROM US. THAT KILLED HUNDREDS OF US. YOU ...

HICCUP: WE KILLED THOUSANDS OF THEM DAD. They are just misunderstood.

The Dragons decide they like this odd human that fights for them against the imposing alpha human.

STOICK: MISUNDERSTOOD? THEIR BEAST THEY ATTACK US.

RAFAYELA: ENOUGH! This is a learning experience from the film not an argument. Sit down and watch the film.

STOICK: I AM CHIEF OF BERK STOICK THE VAST. YOU WILL NOT ORDER ME. ESPECIALLY NOT ABOUT MY SON.

RAFAYELA: I am not giving you a choice.

Suddenly the chairs pull them back in their seats and incapacitate them.

Rafayela breathes out to calm down.

RAFAYELA: You will all be let out when you calm down.

The Dragons are grateful to the powerful human girl for protecting the one the've decided to take as their own. The Dragons from the kill ring finally coming out from the back. Begin to tell the dragons from the nest of his protection from the horrible other fledgling Vikings.


	5. Chapter 5 - Deals

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

Everyone sits silently still confined to their chairs waiting for the film to start again worried about the seething chief sitting in the aisle.

 **Hiccup enters to see...**

 **STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers waft around his beard. Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser, when...**

 **STOICK: Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP: (CAUGHT) Dad. Uh...**

 **Stoick stands, takes a deep breath.**

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D) I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad.**

 **STOICK: I need to speak with you too, son.**

 **Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment.**

 **HICCUP STOICK I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn fight dragons. to fight dragons. (BEAT) (BEAT) What? What?**

The Dragons look on in confusion.

 _Why would the alpha want the tiny dragon like human to fight dragons. Is the alpha ill?_

The teens and Gobber notice Hiccup tried to get out of training,

 _TEENS: If he wanted to stay out of training. why is he in dragon training._

 _GOBBER: To think I tried to help the boy just in time for him to change his mind. The gods might really hate him. I wonder why he's a good kid._

 **STOICK: (CONT'D) You go first.**

 **HICCUP: No, you go first.**

 **STOICK: Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning.**

 **HICCUP: (SCRAMBLING) Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home REPAIR VIKINGS-**

DRAGONS: "Of course, Dragon human fledgling boy wouldn't want to fight Dragons. Silly alpha."

TOOTHLESS: "That's my human he is Hiccup. The alpha is not ill the alpha just wants it's hatchling to be strong like him."

DRAGONS: " That's his sire?"

TOOTHLESS: "Yes, that is what the humans word father means"

Dragons begin to growl and roar in surprise at this revelation.

Villagers look to the dragons and begin to scoot away from them becoming angered at Rafayela for taking their weapons from them.

GOBBER: Hey boy you really have to work on your lying and quick thinking.

HICCUP: I know Gobber. I've always been an over thinker so quick fix ups for situations aren't my forte.

SNOTLOUT: Why didn't you go first Useless.

HICCUP: Respect for my father and the chief.

 _HICCUP: Even if he never really acts like my father especially if we add Gobber into the equation._

 **STOICK: -You'll need this.**

 **Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it.**

 **HICCUP: I don't want to fight dragons.**

 **STOICK: Come on. Yes, you do.**

 **HICCUP: Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons.**

 **STOICK: But you will kill dragons.**

 _STOICK: I guess he really did try to tell me at least. I won't let those dragons bewitch him and take my son from me. (looks towards Hiccup) I won't let them take you from me you will be the viking I always thought you would be._

 **HICCUP: No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't.**

 **STOICK: It's time Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP: Can you not hear me?**

 **STOICK: This is serious son!**

 **Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight.**

 **STOICK: (CONT'D) When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of... (GESTURING NON- specifically at Hiccup) ... this.**

TOOTHLESS: How could your sire wish you to stop being you. My human Hiccup is far better than all of these ridiculous vikings will ever be.

Dragons attempt to calm Toothless down.

HICCUP: (whispers across the ial to Toothless) Stay calm bud it's fine. I'm used to it.

Toothless calms and goes as close to the barrier as he can trying to be close and comfort his human. Looks pleadingly to Rafayela to let him across the barrier.

RAFAYELA:(whispers to Toothless so no one can here) Soon you too will be able to actually see each other. Just wait until after the first (sarcastically) "Dragon training session".

 **HICCUP: You just gestured to all of me.**

 **STOICK: Deal?**

 **HICCUP: This conversation is feeling very one-sided.**

 **STOICK: DEAL?!**

 **Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win argument.**

 **HICCUP: (RESIGNED) Deal.**

 **Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and heads for the door.**

ASTRID: Is that how most conversation go with your father?

 _SNOTLOUT: Wow, At least my dad listens to me when I speak._

 _GOBBER: They haven't gotten any better at communicating with each other._

HICCUP: Yeah, that was a better one of our (sarcastically) conversations.

 **STOICK: Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.**

 **HICCUP: And I'll be here. Maybe.**

Toothless's ears perk up as he begins to wonder and worry what his Hiccup meant by saying maybe he will be there. Toothless let's it off the hook knowing Hiccup will never leave him.

 **Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe.**


	6. Chapter 6 - 1st Dragon Training session

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

 **Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast stone arena.**

 **GOBBER: Welcome to dragon training!**

 _DRAGONS: Dragon training? When did the Vikings start to be with dragons without killing them?_

 _The Dragons from the kill ring begin to back up from the screen on terror. Only Toothless and Hiccup noticing their reactions and filling with pity and guilt._

 **The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.**

 **ASTRID: No turning back.**

 **TUFFNUT: I hope I get some serious burns.**

Dragons are confused.

 _DRAGONS: Why would they get burned if they are going to work with the Dragons?_

 **RUFFNUT: I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back.**

 **ASTRID: Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.**

 **HICCUP: (O.S.) Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it.**

 **The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all around.**

 **TUFFNUT: Oh great. Who let him in?**

Dragons begin to growl at the Tuffnut on the screen for the tone they are taking with the night fury's human Hiccup.

The Vikings look to the dragons in confusion at their sudden out burst.

GOBBER: Hey Rafayela, why are the Dragons freaking out like that?

RAFAYELA: They are angry because they care for their own. No matter how little they actually know each other.

SPITELOUT: What a stupid question Gobber. They are angry because they know the kids will soon become True vikings.

The villagers yell their approval at Spitelout's point having high hopes for the future warriors.

GOBBER: Ey, Don't speak to me that way idiotic Spitelout. I was asking because they did not growl immediately if you think that it is why then let's continue the film. It's not like i was getting a real answer anyway.(looks to Rafayela with mild frustration)

 **G** **OBBER: Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village.**

DRAGONS: WHAT? kill dragons? We thought this was dragon training.

TOOTHLESS: They meant Dragon killing training not Dragon training.

DRAGONS: Oh, that makes sense no dragon in it's right mind would join those beast excluding your human of course.

TOOTHLESS: I know my human Hiccup is the best human. He's curious, smart, has magic hands, and kind.

Dragons coo in interest while looking towards Hiccup with wonder in their eyes as their eyes begin to dilate when they look at him.

 **SNOTLOUT: Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...?**

RUFFNUT/TUFFNUT: Ha That's funny since he really did hit a nightfury. But he didn't kill it.

SNOTLOUT: Shut up I didn't know he actually hit it.

Snotlout sits in his seat pouting in embarrassment.

 **The recruits LAUGH and chatter in the background.**

 **TUFFNUT: Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?**

HICCUP: There isn't another class Tuffnut.

RAFAYELA: Also you wouldn't be in the cool kid class. Only Hiccup, Gobber and maybe Fishlegs could be in that class.

SNOTLOUT: What?! Why Fishlegs?

HICCUP/GOBBER/FISHLEGS: (surprised) Thanks.

RAFAYELA: I like him. He's smart and interesting.

 **Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him along.**

 **GOBBER: (cheery, in confidence) Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead.**

Vikings start to snicker at Gobber's words of enthusiasm and support.

 **Gobber sticks him in line with the others and continues on toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible ROARS and BELLOWS issue from within.**

 **GOBBER: (CONT'D) Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight.**

 **Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himself.**

The teens whisper Oh here it goes

 **GOBBER: (CONT'D) The Deadly Nadder.**

 **FISHLEGS: (under his breath) Speed eight. Armor sixteen.**

 **GOBBER: The Hideous Zippleback.**

 **FISHLEGS: Plus eleven stealth. Times two.**

 **GOBBER: The Monstrous Nightmare.**

 **FISHLEGS: Firepower fifteen.**

 **G** **OBBER: The Terrible Terror.**

 **FISHLEGS: Attack eight. Venom twelve.**

 **GOBBER: CAN YOU STOP THAT?! (BEAT) And...the Gronckle.**

 **FISHLEGS: (quietly; to himself) Jaw strength, eight.**

The dragons look to toothless wondering what those things the boy was saying.

Toothless: I think it is a way of ranking the lethality of the dragons. I'm not sure since i've never heard Hiccup talk of it.

Toothless coos to Hiccup in a questioning way while gesturing towards the screen.

HICCUP: Oh, that is a way of telling what some dragons are best at. Like the hideous zippleback is sneaker than gronckles. Terrors although not strong have a lot poison capabilities. Just evaluating the dragons.

The dragons all back up in understanding thanking the fact that they have a human to actually explain the human ways.

 **Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of the doors.**

 **SNOTLOUT: Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?**

Hiccup sighs in annoyance.

HICCUP: He believes in learning on the job. No matter how dangerous it is. (glares at Gobber in mild annoyance)

GOBBER: You know you it's the most effective way of learning. People like getting a scar out of it also that's how you truly learn anyway.

 **GOBBER: I believe in learning on the job.**

 **BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the ring like an irate rhino. The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.**

 **GOBBER: (CONT'D) Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?**

 **HICCUP: A doctor?**

The dragons look to Hiccup wondering what a doctor is. Hiccup looks to them not understanding what they are asking him for.

HICCUP: I don't understand what you're asking me about sorry.

STOICK: Stop talking to those beast hiccup they don't even understand you boy.

RAFAYELA: They are intelligent the only one that doesn't really understand them is you and Hiccup. (whispers to Hiccup) But because i'm so kind i'll change that for you.

HICCUP: What do you mean?

Rafayela gestures towards Hiccup and a red, purple, black, and white light incase him.

STOICK: What did you do to him witch.

HICCUP: It's fine I don't really feel any different.

TOOTHLESS: Are you okay Hiccup?

HICCUP: I'm fine thanks for worrying.

Hiccup and Toothless both just sit in shock for a moment. Then Hiccup really understood what happened and ran towards the dragons. Stoick stood and stopped Hiccup from running to the dragons.

STOICK: What are you doing Hiccup running to the beast like that. You have a death wish boy?

The Dragons roar in offense at his statement.

HICCUP: I'm fine dad I know what i'm doing. Let me go.

Hiccup gets away from Stoick and runs towards the dragons.

STOICK: Hiccup, get back here now! That's an order.

Hiccup stops and looks back in surprise. Gobber sharply takes in a breathe worried for Hiccups reaction. Everyone else just waits for Hiccup to obey the chief not expecting the fight that was about to take place.

HICCUP: No. I won't I want to see something real quick then i'll sit back down. (looks towards Stoick in a way that says he dares him to challenge what he's decided)

STOICK: You're being ridiculous Hiccup. You are going to get yourself killed boy. You are always getting hurt anyway I don't need you to have Dragon burns to.

Dragons stand while saying they are offended and would never harm Hiccup. Gobber sighs in defeat and sadness as he sits knowing he can not stop the fight anymore.

HICCUP: I can take care of myself. Plus the dragons would never hurt me.

STOICK: Oh Hiccup. You don't know that you aren't a dragon expert and you don't have as much experience with the beast as I do so I know best.

HICCUP: (huffs in annoyance) I know more about Dragons than you ever could Stoick so I will act however I like! I am going to sit with the dragons. (timidly to Rafayela) That's alright with you right?

RAFAYELA: Of course I didn't give you that gift so you can just sit in the corner twiddling your thumbs. Just realize this means you probably can't leave that area without threat until the film is over.

HICCUP: Ok thanks.

Hiccup heads to the Dragon half of the theater. Stoick stands stock still consumed in surprise that his son blatantly disobeyed him. The Villager bar Gobber also frozen in shock at Hiccup's aggressive behavior.

Toothless stands with pride looming near the edge of the barrier waiting to be the first to greet his human. As Hiccup crosses the barrier Toothless careens him down and licks him till his hair stands on end. When Hiccup is finally able to stand he is taken aback y the sheer amount of faces he sees staring at him with anticipation for something he doesn't yet know but he can tell that whatever it is only he can give it to them.

HICCUP:(awkwardly to the dragons staring at him) Hi. haha...

Toothless pushes them all away saying their freaking him out and to be patient to talk to Hiccup. Toothless leads him to the edge of the barrier and lays down while forcing Hiccup to lay on him.

TOOTHLESS: Calm down. Just give yourself time to think.

HICCUP: I really can understand you. O h Gods. I'm crazy that's the only answer. I have so many questions for yo -mmpph-

TOOTHLESS: Take it in first. I'm sure we can talk later. Ok. Later.

HICCUP: Later? Right Later ok later it is then.

GOBBER: (whispers) Well that's a little different than I expected but essentially the same.

Gobber stands and helps Stoick to his seat and gets everyone else seated quietly. Then once finished with that he walks up to Rafayela.

GOBBER: Is there any way you can make my seat closer to Iccup. I'm worried for the boy and his father.

RAFAYELA: Yes. (looks over Gobber as if examining him) You will have to be near the Dragons. Can you do that and not be tense or attack them? If not the answer to your question is no.

GOBBER: I can really just give me a chance... (whispers) Please.

Rafayela smiles.

RAFAYELA: Fine. Just give me a little nit I'll change all the seats so it's not suspicious. Ok?

GOBBER: Yeah. Thanks.

Gobber heads back to his seat next to the chief feeling oddly energized.

Stoick set out of his stupor by an oddly joyous Gobber sitting by his side,

 _STOICK: Don't worry my dear Valka. I'll get our boy from those beast and stop them from taking over his mind. As soon as I find out how their doing it. Of course it has something to do with the Night Fury though that's obvious just how? I'll find out Just you wait I'll save you son._

DRAGONS: Wait before you calm down Hiccup. What is a doctor?

HICCUP: Oh, A healer. Someone who helps you heal your wounds.

 **FISHLEGS: Plus five speed?**

 **ASTRID: A shield.**

 **GOBBER: Shields. Go.**

 **The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring.**

 **GOBBER: (CONT'D) Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield.**

 **Hiccup STRUGGLES to lift his. Gobber helps him and sends him running. Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They both grab it.**

 **TUFFNUT: Get your hands off my shield!**

 **RUFFNUT: There are like a million shields!**

The Thorston twins parents sigh in annoyance at how irresponsible their children are. Still not surprised at their behavior.

 **TUFFNUT: Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers.**

 **Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He doesn't let go.**

 **RUFFNUT: Ooops, now this one has blood on it.**

 **The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff SPIN like tops and go down.**

 **GOBBER: Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!**

 **TUFFNUT: (DAZED) What?!**

 **RUFFNUT: (CONFUSED) What?!**

 **The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring.**

 **GOBBER: Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim.**

 **The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter.**

 **GRONCKLE'S POV - the teens targets become blurry and scrambled. It's working.**

The vikings look at the effects with interest never really knowing what it did to the dragons.

The Dragons flinch at the obnoxious sound. Hating the effects they have on them. Hiccup looks at them pityingly. While whispering his apologies to all of the Dragons for taking part in that at the time.

The Gronckle from the ring comes up accepting his apology. While also apologizing to him for what she will do later in this training. Toothless interrupting their moment saying that she won't be forgiven by him until he knows exactly what happened.

 **GOBBER: (CONT'D) All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?**

 **SNOTLOUT: Five!**

All the Dragons look to Snotlout like he is an idiot. All of them knowing the shot limits for the common breeds, and some rare breeds that are near them in the archipelago.

Hiccup snickers knowing the Dragons are making fun of Snotlout.

 **FISHLEGS: No, six.**

 **GOBBER: Correct, six. That's one for each of you!**

 **FISHLEGS: I really don't think my parents WOULD- BAM!**

 **Fishlegs has his shield blasted away.**

 **GOBBER: Fishlegs, out.**

 **Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs.**

 **GOBBER: (CONT'D) Hiccup, get in there!**

 **ON ASTRID bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast. Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her.**

 **SNOTLOUT: So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out-**

 **She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back.**

 **GOBBER: Snotlout! You're done!**

 **Astrid ROLLS to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly, trying to look cool.**

 **HICCUP: (VOICE BREAKING) So, I guess it's just you and me huh?**

 **ASTRID: No. Just you.**

 **Astrid ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed.**

 **GOBBER: One shot left!**

 **Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across the ring. The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him, leaving Astrid in the clear.**

 **GOBBER: (CONT'D) (WORRIED) Hiccup!**

Toothless beginning to worry for Hiccup's safety he takes hiccup into his wings to protect him.

 **The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail, ready to fire point-blank. Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the stone wall above Hiccup's head.**

 **GOBBER: (CONT'D) (rattled, but masking it) And that's six!**

Toothless calms down, ad inspects Hiccup for wounds seeing none he becomes satisfied and let's Hiccup out of his wings to lay with all of the Dragons including the Gronckle from the ring.

 **Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen.**

 **GOBBER: (CONT'D) Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry.**

 **Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits.**

 **GOBBER: (CONT'D) Remember... a dragon will always, (with a stern look to HICCUP) always go for the kill.**

The Dragons huff in admonishment at that. Knowing the only reason the fight, kill, and raid is for that horrible Queen or to protect their own.

 **He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Observations, Dragon manual

RAFAYELA: So I have decided to change the seating arrangement.

STOICK: Why?

RAFAYELA: We are a quarter of the way through the movie a change in perception would be a nice change. So everyone stand up and move to the middle of the room near the barrier.

Everyone stands and prepares for the move. Rafayela walks around looking at the designated seats now. A purple light encompasses the seats.

The seats don't seem to have physically changed but there are four new chairs near the barrier with the names Gobber, Fishlegs, Astrid, and a blank sign on them. Everyone moves to their seats. Stoick sitting near his brother and the teens not including Astrid, and Fishlegs. The younger kids sitting in front of the Theater. While everyone else is sitting behind their chief as if following him into battle. The elder being the only one not having a seat.

RAFAYELA: Gothi you may sit wherever you like you have been rather patient and are a wise woman.

Gothi looks to Rafayela in surprise at the compliments. She looks around and decides to sit in the fourth chair near Gobber since he is one of the few she can communicate with.

RAFAYELA: Ok. That's it then let's continue.

Rafayela heads to the middle of the barrier and a chair appears she sits in the chair half sitting half laying. Then she sighs. And the movie starts up again.

 **EXT. WOODS/HIDDEN COVE - DUSK**

 **HICCUP, battered after another disastrous day in the ring. He studies the remnants of the discarded bola... revealing that he's back at the scene of the crime.**

 **HICCUP:** **(MUTTERED)** **So...why didn't you?**

 **He drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an...** **ISOLATED COVE complete with a pristine spring pool. He scans the high stone walls... then notices a single black SCALE on the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it.**

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D)** **Well this was stupid.**

SNOTLOUT: Of course it was. It's your idea.

 **SUDDENLY, the NIGHT FURY blasts past him.**

 **Hiccup recoils,** **watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The dragon is trapped.** **Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer.** **He watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps into the air, beating its wings furiously. Again and again,** **it rolls uncontrolled and CRASHES heavily.** **As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather-** **bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank page. He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the image.** **The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of the cove.**

 **It SLIPS and falls hard, crushing several saplings.** **The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at them... but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking weakened.**

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D)** **(MUTTERED)** **Why don't you just...fly away?**

 _GOBBER: Why doesn't it fly away?_

 **ON HICCUP as he spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing,** **carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail. He accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into the cove. TINK. TINK. TINK.** **The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They exchange a profound, unflinching stare.**

 _GOBBER: (CON'T) Oh, The tail. It is missing one of its tail fins._

 **DISSOLVE TO:** **INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT**

 **A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their hinges.**

 **GOBBER: (O.S.)** **Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?**

 **The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow of the fire pit.**

 **ASTRID: I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble.**

 **Eye rolls from the group.**

 **RUFFNUT:** **(SARCASTIC)** **Yeah. We noticed.**

 **SNOTLOUT: (grabbing Astrid's hand)** **No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'.**

 **GOBBER: She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves.**

 **CREAK. All eyes turn to Hiccup, entering the hall,** **sheepishly. Gobber glares at him.**

 **GOBBER: (CONT'D)** **(glaring at Hiccup)** **Where did Hiccup go wrong?**

 **He tries to take a seat at the table...**

 **RUFFNUT: He showed up.**

 **TUFFNUT: He didn't get eaten.**

 **... but the recruits keep closing the gaps. Rolling his eyes,** **Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to them.**

 **ASTRID: He's never where he should be.**

 **GOBBER: Thank you, Astrid.**

 **Gobber stands.**

the Dragons growl at the teens for taking a cruel tone with their interesting human.

 **GOBBER: (CONT'D)** **You need to live and breathe this stuff.**

 **Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table.**

 **GOBBER: (CONT'D)** **The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of.**

 **A RUMBLE of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside.**

 **GOBBER: (CONT'D)** **No attacks tonight. Study up.**

 **Gobber EXITS into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the book.**

 **TUFFNUT: (you've got to be kidding)** **Wait, you mean read?**

 **RUFFNUT: While we're still alive?**

 **SNOTLOUT: Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?**

 **FISHLEGS: Oh! I've read it like, seven times.** **There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face.** **And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week...** **The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long.**

 **TUFFNUT: Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that...**

 **RUFFNUT: ...but now...**

 **Snotlout gets up to go.**

 **SNOTLOUT: You guys read, I'll go kill stuff.**

 **The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow.**

 **FISHLEGS: Oh and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees...**

 **Astrid is the last to go.**

 **HICCUP: So I guess we'll share-**

 **ASTRID: Read it.**

 **She pushes it toward him and leaves.**

 **HICCUP: All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll** **SEE YOU-**

 **Slam.**

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D)** **Tomorrow.** **SIGH.**

Astrid begins to feel a bit of shame for pushing him off like that.

 **DISSOLVE TO:** **INT. GREAT HALL - LATE NIGHT**

 **ON HICCUP'S HAND OPENING the massive book.**

 **Thunder BOOMS outside. The hall is vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled together.**

 **Hiccup pours through page after page of strange and frightening dragons.**

 **HICCUP: (V.O.)** **Dragon classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class.**

 **Hiccup turns the page.**

 **HICCUP: (V.O.) (CONT'D)** **Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** **When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range.** **Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.** **Hiccup's eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated Vikings. Another page, another dragon.**

 **HICCUP: (V.O.) (CONT'D)** **Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees...extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

 **The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own,** **shifting and squirming in the candlelight.**

TUFFNUT: Do books usually do that.

RUFFNUT: If so I might start to read sometimes. Right Brother.

TUFFNUT: Yeah.(with awe)

FISHLEGS: Books don't usually do that no.

TUFFNUT/RUFFNUT: To bad.

 **HICCUP: (V.O.) (CONT'D)** **Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous.**

 **The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows. Hiccup is startled, but presses on.**

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D)** **Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight.**

 **He begins flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons...**

 **HICCUP:** **(CONT'D)** **Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill.** **Bone Knapper. Whispering Death.** **Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside-out.** **Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight...**

 **Hiccup finally lands upon the page he's been looking for.**

 **HICCUP: (V.O.) (CONT'D)** **Night Fury.**

 **It's BLANK - no image, save for a few, sparse details.**

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D)** **Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.**

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D)** **Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you.**

 **Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to his drawing of Toothless. He lays it over the book's blank page and considers it.**  
 **CLOSE ON the drawing of Toothless...**

Dragons can't help but think that the Vikings are idiots and violent seeing what they think of Them.

Toothless sits with a little pride of how dangerous he is considered.


	8. Chapter 8-The hunt,& 2nd Dragon Training

**EXT. HIGH SEAS - DAWN**

 **A painted DRAGON, with a sword run through it. It's the** **billowing sail of Stoick's ship.** **Stoick hovers over the familiar nautical map - his eyes on** **the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of** **dragons.**

All the teens tense wondering what a nest hunt looks like having never been on one. The Dragons step back trying to get as far away as they can from the Carnivorous Queen.

 **STOICK:** **I can almost smell them. They're** **close. Steady.**

FISHLEGS: What does the nest smell like Chief. If we've never been to the nest before.

STOICK: (Taken aback) It is something you learn with years of experience fighting dragons.

 _STOICK: It just came naturally. What does the nest smell like?(awe sounding thought) I can't remember_

 _FISHLEGS: So I can never do it huh. I was hoping I could be helpful._

FISHLEGS: (Dejectedly) Oh, I see so we wouldn't know yet huh.

 **Stoick raises his gaze to...**

 **AN EPIC FOG BANK, towering from sky to sea like a bruised,** **daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The three** **ships drift alongside it, skirting its solid edge, looking** **for an opening.** **ON DECK the crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what** **Stoick is considering.**

 **STOICK: (CONT'D)** **Take us in.**

 **The helmsman steers Stoick's ship into the fog. The men draw** **their weapons, prepping for the worst.** **VIKING** **Hard to port... for Helheim's gate.** **The first ship disappears into the whiteout, followed by the** **other two.** **A BEAT** **Suddenly a flash of light. A silhouette of a dragon. Hollers.** **Sounds of splitting and shattering wood. Plunges into the** **water. Another bright flash.**

All the Vikings from the expedition flinch and look down remembering the day of the attack. The children look up to their parents about to ask about the expedition. But stop themselves when they see the shadows of fear, pain, and loss on their faces.

 **MATCH CUT TO:** **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY** **CLOSE ON a DRAGON painted onto a shield.**

 **Hiccup runs his** **finger over its outline.**

 **HICCUP:** **You know, I just happened to notice** **the book had nothing on Night** **Furies. Is there another book? Or a** **sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury** **pamphlet?**

SNOTLOUT: What are you asking about idiot. If it's not in the book in won't be anywhere else.

HICCUP: I know Snotlout! I just was hoping I could be better informed. You know to better survive.

Hiccup rolls his eyes at Snotlout wondering what made him even start to talk to him. Snotlout starts to stand and head to Hiccup to make him regret being rude to him. But the dragons look to him showing their teeth and growling at him louder with every step. Till he sat down again and the dragons all layed down next hiccup. Then he started to scratch them and act as if they weren't dangerous in the least.

 **KABLAM! A blast takes the axe head off of Hiccup's hilt,** **leaving a smoking hole behind him. Hiccup YELPS and RUNS.**

 **GOBBER: (O.S.)** **FOCUS Hiccup! You're not even** **trying.**

 **CUT BACK to reveal a Deadly Nadder, loose in a maze-like** **arrangement of moveable walls. Gobber calls orders from** **above.**

 **GOBBER: (CONT'D)** **Today... is all about attack.**

 **The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits** **scurrying.**

 **GOBBER: (CONT'D)** **Nadders are quick and light on** **their feet. Your job is to be** **quicker and lighter.**

 **The teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup and his unwieldy** **shield. The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a** **wall. It whips its tail of spikes. Fishlegs SCREAMS and lifts** **an entire wall to shield himself from the spray.**

 **FISHLEGS:** **I'm really beginning to question** **your teaching methods.**

HICCUP: Beginning to? I would've thought you were questioning them after day one. I have been questioning them for quite a few years now.

GOBBER: Oh, you know you love it Iccup. After all you could not be as good in the forge as you are now boy, if I didn't teach you that way. You would have no prowess in the art of forgery. Oh wait I mean Blacksmithing. Forgery don sound righ.

HICCUP: I know Gobber that doesn't mean I don't question your teaching techniques. It also doesn't mean I want you to change either.

GOBBER: Oh boyo you really do care bout me. Yah have a heart of gold you do.

HICCUP: Thanks Gobber. I do have a heart of gold it's what makes me so great with the dragons. Right Toothless. (snickers)

Toothless coos at Hiccup and puts his face in his lap wanting to be scratched.

Seeing this the Vikings groan in disgust as they try to get as far away as they can without being noticed by the witch. The Dragons seeing his giving nature do the opposite and try to get as close as they can to Hiccup. Toothless being annoyed by them attempting to use his human starts to growl at the other Dragons.

Hiccup starts to laugh at the Dragons and Toothless. Gobber being the only Viking that was laughing along with Hiccup. Stoick and the teens look to him in disappointment for acting like the situation is normal.

Stoick being the only one that is also angry about his relationship with Hiccup, as well as the past they seem to have together.

 **GOBBER:** **Look for its blind spot. Every** **dragon has one. Find it, hide in** **it, and strike.**

 **Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's** **nose. The Nadder sniffs the air - it can't see them. Tuff** **and Ruff are smashed together - too close for comfort.**

 **RUFFNUT:** **(WHISPERED)** **Do you ever bathe?**

 **TUFFNUT:** **If you don't like it, then just get** **your own blind spot.**

 **RUFFNUT:** **How about I give you one!**

 **Ruff and Tuff SHOVE each other, till their movement and noise** **gives them away. The Nadder ATTACKS, SNAPPING at both of** **them.**

 **GOBBER:** **Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so** **much.**

Hiccup, Gobber, Rafayela and Gothi start to snicker at the joke he made.

Stoick looks to the Elder in surprise at her that being the first time he has seen her laugh in years.

Taken in by shock Stoick starts to rethink his actions having his world split open and ransacked metaphorically by the elder's sudden behavior change.

 **Hiccup wanders up to Gobber, while the others dart past.**

 **HICCUP:** **Hey, so how would one sneak up on a** **Night Fury?**

 **GOBBER:** **None one's ever met one and lived** **to tell the tale. Now get in there.**

 **HICCUP:** **I know, I know, but** **hypothetically...**

 **ASTRID:** **(WHISPERED)** **Hiccup!**

 **She puts her finger to her lips and gestures for him to hide.** **A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising** **them by landing in front of her.** **Astrid somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it. She** **rears back to strike - just as Snotlout LEAPS IN,** **protectively SWEEPING Astrid behind him.**

 **SNOTLOUT:** **Watch out babe. I'll take care of** **this.**

 **ASTRID:** **Hey!**

 **Snotlout MISSES. Astrid glares at him.**

 **SNOTLOUT:** **(DEFENSIVE)** **The sun was in my eyes, Astrid.** **What do you want me to do, block** **out the sun? I could do that, but I** **don't have time right now!**

RAFAYELA: Actually, in my world we learned that if the sun was destroyed all people in the entirety of Midgard would die. Also, it is too hot for anyone to ever really touch it so you would burn to death instead of destroying the sun.

Everyone looks to her in surprise wondering if what she said was true but too afraid to ask?

FISHLEGS: Is is is th th that true Rafaayela?

RAFAYELA: Yes it is, I have no intention of lying to you. It would be a waste of breath, time, and trust.

FISHLEGS: Oh thank you then Rafayela.

 **The Nadder tears off after her, knocking down walls in** **pursuit. She leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast.** **Hiccup wanders up to Gobber again.** **HICCUP** **They probably take the daytime off.** **You know, like a cat. Has anyone** **ever seen one napping?**

 **GOBBER:** **Hiccup!**

 **ASTRID:** **-Hiccup!**

 **Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like** **dominos toward him. Astrid comes flying through the dust and** **crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled** **mess.**

 **TUFFNUT:** **Oooh! Love on the battlefield!**

 **RUFFNUT:** **She could do better.**

ASTRID: Oh shut up twin! (Angrily)

SNOTLOUT: Yeah, she will be with me idiot twins.

Snotlout punches the twins in a mockingly way.

ASTRID: I am not anyone's SNOTLOUT!

In a fit of rage from their actions she punches Snotlout hard enough that he falls down and is bruised by her action. Then she sat down looking incredibly satisfied and calm after the act of violence.

Snotlout looked to her in surprise before sitting quietly in his seat in shock, looking at Astrid.

 **The Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust.**

 **HICCUP:** **(struggling to untangle)** **Just... let me... why don't you...**

 **The Nadder spins around and races back toward them like a** **Raptor.** **Astrid untangles herself and tries to pull her axe from** **Hiccup's shield... which is attached to his limp, gangly arm.** **She PLANTS her foot on his torso and YANKS the axe free,** **still burrowed into the shield.** **She SPINS and SWINGS the axe and shield, scoring a DIRECT HIT** **on the oncoming Nadder's NOSE. It yelps and scurries off.**

 **GOBBER:** **Well done, Astrid.**

 **Gobber hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave.** **Hiccup gets to his feet - all eyes are upon him. He turns to** **find Astrid glaring at him, winded.**

 **ASTRID:** **Is this some kind of a joke to you?** **Our parents' war is about to become** **ours. Figure out which side you're** **on.**

HICCUP: If that is all I have to look forward to I might choose the Dragons. If they'll have me of course.

The Dragons all laugh at his statement and cuddle closer to him in a show of acceptance. Hiccup starts to giggle while smiling at the Dragons actions. The Villagers look to Hiccup in horror at his abhorring statement. While the same few Gothi, Gobber, Rafayela start to laugh at his actions once again.

The villagers disgusted and not allowed to act all simultaneously decide to ignore Hiccup and shun him from them until he changes his ways. The only ones looking hesitant was Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the younger children. Astrid's not being nearly as effective since she was in the midst of a group of people who still acted as if his betrayal was nothing.

 **She grabs her axe and stomps off. Hiccup watches, stung.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Magic hour

**EXT. COVE - MAGIC HOUR**

 **CLOSE ON** **A fish... being thrown into the cove.**

 **It hits the ground and** **slides. A moment later, Hiccup peeks through a gap in the** **rock, looking around cautiously. Nothing.** **Hiccup squeezes through and enters the cove.** **A BEAT, then Hiccup hears a SNORT from behind him.** **Hiccup turns to see the Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a** **stealthy panther. It descends, approaching him... ready to** **pounce.** **Hiccup swallows his fear and offers the fish. Doing so** **reveals the dagger at his waist. The dragon sees it and** **hisses. Hiccup reaches for it, eliciting a growl. He pauses,** **carefully lifts it by the handle, and tosses it away. The** **dragon calms.** **As it approaches the fish, Hiccup notices that it's missing** **teeth.**

SNOTLOUT: It doesn't even have teeth we can all take it down easily. Even terrors have teeth the night fury will be easy prey.

The Vikings begin to laugh in embarrassment and surprise.

HICCUP: Just wait and see " Oh great Snotlout Jorgenson". (Snickers in amusement)

FISHLEGS/GOBBER: What are you talking about the dragon doesn't have teeth we saw it. Right?

HICCUP: You'll see soon just watch the movie.

They both look to the screen in confusion wondering what Hiccup was talking about but trusted him enough to wait for the answer,

 **HICCUP:** **Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn** **you had...**

 **A set of razor sharp teeth emerge from its gums to grab the** **fish. Toothless snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it.**

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D)** **... teeth.**

FISHLEGS/GOBBER: Oh.

Gobber smiles at Hiccup and begins to laugh with him as they see Snotlout physically deflate and sit back in his seat fear visible in all parts of his body.

The Vikings look to them annoyed that they seem to not only have been left out of the joke, but also the brunt of it.

They both seem to quiet down when the dragon's begin to glare at them and point there snout's to the screen in a way of showing they would like to continue the movie.

HICCUP: Sorry I couldn't help but laugh at the idiotic look on his face especially after he was speaking in such a gaudy manner about what Toothless is capable of and how they could easily take him down. Even easier than they could a terror.(He seemed to have disgust follow his words the more he spoke.)

GOBBER: It's fine boyo, He is but a wee fraid boy now nothing to be upset over now.

Gobber slowly gets up to pat Hiccup on the back to calm him before going back to his seat.

HICCUP: Thanks Gobber. Sorry I guess my temper got to me.

FISHLEGS: You usually are timid and never get angry what happened this time.

Hiccup looks at him with surprise for the first time realizing he is right. While Gobber looks To Gothi to see what she was writing to him.

HICCUP: Yeah you're right I guess i'm a little protective. huh? (He begins to pet Toothless and look at him as if waiting for an answer.)

Toothless just purs to him

TOOTHLESS: _It goes both ways my beloved human._

Meanwhile Gobber is thinking about what Gothi wrote to him. Wondering why he was allowed to go past the barrier to comfort Hiccup.

 **The teeth retract again.** **Toothless presses closer with an expectant look. Hiccup** **retreats nervously.**

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D)** **Uh, no. No, I don't have any more.**

 **The Fury backs Hiccup against a rock, placing himself the** **same position as before. The dragon closes in over him,** **staring blankly.** **A tense moment passes... then Toothless regurgitates a chunk** **of fish onto Hiccup's lap. They exchange stares. Hiccup** **realizes what Toothless wants him to do.**

ASTRID: What did it want you to do?

GOBBER: Oh boy please tell me you didn't.

Hiccup sheepishly smiles and rubs his neck in embarrassment. Both Gobber and Gothi stare at him in utter disbelief. Gobber refuses to look away not believing what he was told. Whereas Gothi looked away from the screen not wanting to see that but looking back in morbid curiosity.

All the Dragons look to the screen in surprise that he was treated with such sincerity and care before they even truly proved the trustworthiness and friendliness between each other. All accepting it now without anger though having met the night furies human and seen how great he is with those paws of his.

 **Hiccup crouches** **slowly and squeamishly picks it up.** **The dragon waits expectantly. Hiccup gags and gnaws off a** **bite of the slimy fish.**

All the Vikings lurch back in their seats in disgust. While all refusing to still look at the screen in case he took another bite.

 **He forces a smile. Toothless mimics** **him.**

All the Vikings slowly look back to the screen slowly hoping they would not see more retched food eating.

 **Amazed, Hiccup sits up and tries to touch him.**

 **Toothless** **HISSES and flaps off to a crash on the other side of the** **cove.**

HICCUP: Touchy (sing song voice)

Toothless in draconic laughter hits Hiccup with his ear in defiance.

The Nightmare's laugh to deride Toothless, while all the other dragons just laugh contentedly.

The Vikings look to them as if they are crazy.

Toothless although affronted by their behavior decided to let it slide after getting a little warning glare from Rafayela in his peripheral vision.

 **He BLASTS the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature...** **and curls up on it like a giant dog.** **He turns to find Hiccup seated beside him. Toothless** **tolerates his persistent presence... until Hiccup tries to** **touch his damaged tail. Toothless SNAPS at him. Hiccup takes** **the hint and leaves.**

Stoick although angry at his son's actions is incredibly happy he is safe. Slightly wincing when thinking about what Valka would do to him if she found out what happened with her son. Oh Odin all mighty she still might leave valhalla to give him the good ol axe soon enough.

 **DISSOLVE TO:** **EXT. COVE - LATER** **It's MAGIC HOUR.**

 **Toothless wakes, hanging upside down from a** **tree. He spots Hiccup sitting on the other side of the cove.** **Sketching in the sand.**

The Dragons begin to wonder what he is doing with the stick in the ground. So they all begin to come up to Toothless being the only one who can answer their questions and understand them.

TOOTHLESS: He is doing what he calls drawing. It is a way of making anything whether it is real or imagination.

DRAGONS: Oh, does your human do it often.

TOOTHLESS: Yes, I think my human enjoys to draw for fun. I get it though drawing is fun.

DRAGONS: Really? Wait, How would you know?

A majority of the Dragons look at Toothless with suspicion.

 **CLOSE ON a sketch of Toothless. Hiccup draws with a stick,** **minding his own business. Toothless appears behind him,** **watching carefully. Aware of his presence, Hiccup continues,** **trying not to scare him off.** **Toothless walks off. A moment later, he reappears with an** **entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand. He rushes here and** **there, making haphazard lines in every direction.**

DRAGONS: YOU DREW!

VIKINGS:IT DREW! IMPOSSIBLE THE BEAST CAN'T DRAW THAT'S? ... that's that's Loki's work.

TOOTHLESS: (looks disapprovingly at vikings while covering ears.) I told you I can draw. You didn't believe me. HA.

VIKINGS: That beast needs to be killed. Let's kill the Beast!

The Vikings attempt to get up to attack the Dragons but are forced back down by an unseen force.

RAFAYELA: Oh, calm down you children. You'll have a chance to speak your mind just wait a second. Jeez.

 **Finally, Toothless drops the tree and inspects his work. He** **seems pleased.** **Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by** **it. He accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an** **instant growl from Toothless. He steps on it again. Toothless** **growls again. Realizing how sensitive he is, Hiccup steps** **carefully between each line, turning round and round until he** **unwittingly bumps into Toothless.** **Toothless snorts.**

STOICK: What is he doing?

Gobber visibly pales hearing the anger and accusation in his friends voice.

 **Once again, they're face to face. Hiccup** **slowly extends his hand. Toothless hesitates. Hiccup turns** **his head away and closes his eyes. To his amazement,** **Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against** **Hiccup's hand.** **In a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving Hiccup astounded.**

GOBBER: Oh no. Odin help him.

VILLAGERS: TRAITOR! LOKI SPAWN! BEAST! KILL HIM!

HICCUP: STOP! I found the solution.

The teens seem to back away worried his crazy will somehow infect them.

Hiccup sighs before beginning again to hopefully get through to them.

STOICK: Traitor(in a whisper) TRAITOR! YOUR MOTHER WOULD BE ASHAMED. WITCH SEND US HOME. We have a blood eagle to carry out.


	10. Chapter 10 Realization, Fixing Mistakes

HICCUP: WHAT? You you aren't serious right?

GOBBER: Come on Stoick you guys are being a little ridiculous right.

Stoick: I should have thrown him out years ago just like the other runts.

Gothi gets up and starts to walk towards Stoick Hiccup begins to go further into the mass of Dragons. While Gobber attempts to reason with the ever growing mob in people, and volume.

FISHLEGS: You are being a bit harsh don't you think chief.

The teens look of shock at their chief immediately changes to a dumbfounded look of surprise at Fishlegs not only speaking up, but also against the chief and for Hiccup's sake.

STOICK: No Fishlegs this is what he has earned.

The harsh glare he was focusing on Hiccup turned to Fishlegs.

The Dragons seeing that the human chief will apparently not be changing his mind anytime soon start to stand in a defensive manner around hiccup closing their ranks. As they all vowed to protect the interesting human from the angered and crazy human chief. None more adamant than the Night fury of course

TOOTHLESS: Don't worry Hiccup we won't let anything happen to you. You are after all our favorite human.

Dragons all take a moment to look at Hiccup and nod their heads yes adamantly trying to show him how important he is despite the human's ignorance and disbelief of that fact.

GOBBER: Calm down, You aren't thinking clearly. He's al-

STOICK: NO! I am finally thinking clearly for the first time in my life. Witch let us go now.

RAFAYELA: No.

STOICK: Witch obey me or you will be squashed by our mighty warriors with the righteous hand of Odin on our si-.

Gothi finally makes it up to Stoick smacking him as hard as she can in the head with her staff. Before looking at him with disappointment and disdain. As she suddenly started to right runes on the floor attempting to scold Stoick.

STOICK: Elder Gothi. You aren't writing anything on this floor it's not made of sand or dirt for you to write in.

Gothi then stops writing with her staff and notices he is right. She hits him on the head while having a slight blush of embarrassment.

RAFAYELA: Oh sorry Gothi here. I can give you a large writing canvas for now but for later I have some paper and pencil on your chair for you to communicate with. Ok?

Gothi nods her head thanking her for her helpfulness. While Sand seems to just overtake the area her and Stoick were standing in. Large enough to fit four Stoicks long and wide. Gothi looks to it in approval while starting to write as Gobber hobbles over ready to interpret what she is writing.

No one dared to interrupt Gothi writing knowing she is not only their Elder but also their only communicator with the Gods above. Meaning that there is a possibility that she could turn Odin against them or cause his wrath to be directed at them.

Hiccup left his cocoon of acceptance and safety for a second for he wondered what she was writing. From the whispering going through the Dragons side of the theater they wanted to know as well.

Gobber translated her writing.

 _Stoick you have never truly been a good father to your son, and as of this moment I believe you have lost the ability to even say you ever cared for your son. The only reason you kept your son was because of your late wife Valka. She was taken and you threw your son onto Gobber, who has been doing a great job of actually raising your son. He has learned of a way to stop the war with the Dragons with no casualties on either side rather than threaten him you should be celebrating him. For he has been able to do more for this war in the last two months than you or any of our past chief's have been able to do in the last three hundred years. There is a reason this witch brought us here. She said it was because we did not adequately learn our lesson or understand what happened. So sit down and stop being selfish, and start putting the good of the Village above your belief's, and traditions._

Vikings and Dragons alike were silenced at the speech she gave. (Well Gobber gave for Gothi). When tears started to run down Hiccups face the Dragons began to worry for him.

RAFAYELA: I couldn't have said it better myself Gothi. Thank you.(whispers) I am happy you understand.

Rafayela pushes Gobber and Gothi towards their seats.

Hiccup runs out and gives them both a hug while crying and mumbling thanks to them for sticking up for him.

STOICK: You... YOU KNOW WHAT THOSE BEAST HAS DONE TO US. THEY'VE KILLED HUNDREDS OF US THEY ATTACK US NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND.

In his angered fit he starts to walk towards Gothi and Rafayela trying to force them to understand his point of view. Seeing no change in their demeanor or thoughts he sees red.

GOBBER: (whispers) It's ok Hiccup. We love you even though you befriended that dragon. We just want to understand.

HICCUP: Thank you Gobber, Gothi all of you. I want you meet them their great especially Toothle-

Hiccup is lifted off the floor unable to speak or breath through the hand that surrounds his neck. All people are frozen in surprise and shock as they look at the owner of the hand Spitelout. Even Stoick is frozen in surprise.

SPITELOUT: (whispers in Hiccups ear menacingly) You should have just let the dragon kill you boy. But I want to thank you before you die now my son will be chief and I will have more power. So thanks mistake.

He then throws him hard into the ground everyone hearing the crack of what the dragons hoped was the ground, and the vikings thought was his head. Only Gothi knowing by the sound it was the crack of two of his ribs and most likely a shift in his his vertebrae because of his change in his body structure as he moans on the ground where he was thrown.

After getting over the shock of the attack all the Dragons begin to attack at the vikings with all they have fire, acid coming from all direction, claws and nadders thorns flying threw the air towards the villagers. None attacking more ferociously than Toothless who was firing multiple blast in quick succession at Spitelout and Stoick while growling and sprinting as fast as he can towards his human ready to kill all the people who got in his way.

The vikings then all reel back in shock trying to take cover behind the seats. While Gobber, Gothi, Fishlegs, and Rafayela run to Hiccup trying to make sure he was alright and safe from Spitelout. None noticing the person who slowly walks towards Hiccup with obvious intent of harm to him. Only Toothless noticed but all the fire and Dragons could not make it past the barrier as well as their fire since harm was not possible to the ones on either side by people on the other side of the barrier.

GOBBER: Are you ok boyo? Where does it hurt tell me.

Gothi silently fuses over him, looking to see if there were any injuries she didn't know of that she would have to take care of. Fishlegs while still standing out of the way was watching worriedly wondering if the chief's son can be hurt like that then what is protecting him. After all he is a dragon enthusiast although not to Hiccup's extreme.

HICCUP: I'm, I am fine Gothi i've dealt with worse after all. You of all people should know that.

Hiccup gave a half smile attempting to make them calm down but actually making the dragons, Gobber, and Fishlegs worry more. He starts to stand and walk towards the dragons side of the barrier. This action caused all of the dragons to calm down and wait not wanting to take the chance of hurting him when he makes it to them past the barrier non can see but all know is there.

When a chair suddenly came hurtling towards the barrier, causing all to jump back in surprise. All the dragons looking to the area the chair came from expecting to see the witch using her magic, but instead seeing a furious Stoick walking towards them once again.

STOICK: You are a disgrace. You are not my son, and if the witch won't take us back for him to be punished, then we just have to kill him now. To make up for the affront on the gods he has caused with no regret.

HICCUP: Dad, don't. Stop stay back.

Stoick manages to get up to Hiccup and grabs him by his neck and attempts to break his neck. But he is stopped by Rafayela forcing him to let Hiccup go and putting him on the Dragon side of the barrier. As she turned around preparing to yell and possibly kill him based on the anger evident in her face. But before she could Gobber hits Stoick hard in the face forcing him to fall and to slide on the ground back to the seats.

GOBBER: Hiccup is your son. He is smart, kind, forgiving, stubborn, and loyal. His loyalty always has been with us his whole life. We are the ones who betrayed him not the other way around. Now shut up and watch the damn film to the end so we know why we are here.

RAFAYELA: Good point Gobber. Thank you i'll handle it from here why don't you go sit. Also if you don't try to harm the dragons you and Gothi may go past the barrier to check on Hiccup.

GOBBER: Thank you I will.

STOICK: Gobber, don't they'll kill you.

RAFAYELA: Just be careful they will be on guard because of how much hiccup was hurt, and be in a defensive and aggressive state of mind.

Gobber nods to her before taking Gothi and walking towards the dragons slowly. The Dragons let them through to Hiccup while watching them closely and being prepared to attack should they also attempt to harm the boy. The only one refusing to move away so they can see Hiccup is Toothless who is keeping him a protective barrier under his wings. He does however allow them to see his face and throat while talking to Hiccup. Gobber though can't help but look away from the dark bruises already forming on his neck.

RAFAYELA: Everyone sit and as Gobber said watch the damn film.

They are all forced in their seat bar Gobber, Gothi, Fishlegs, and Hiccup. Then as the were sitting in the seats leather straps go over them forcing them to stay sitting and quiet.

RAFAYELA: Here you all can have a seat by the dragons. You to Fishlegs just don't forget to be respectful and calm. Otherwise they might feel threatened and be forced to protect and defend themselves.

FISHLEGS: Eep. Ok ma'am thank thank you.

Then he bows to her and scurries over to sit in one of the chair's that appeared.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT**

 **Gobber and the recruits are seated at the top of an abandoned catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring bonfire.**

 **GOBBER: ...and with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face.** **(can't deny it)** **I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg.**

All the people of berk start to sigh in exasperation having heard this story before.

The Dragons look in disgust at Gobber.

 _DRAGONS: We would have to be crazed under the queen's control to even consider eating a viking._

The Dragons and Hiccup start to laugh uncontrollably.

While all the dragons relish in the sound of his laughter happy he can be happy after all that just happened with him and those berkians. Causing all of their spirits to brighten.

 **FISHLEGS: Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon. Like if your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something.**

All the dragons cringe at his thought thinking it would have been better to not have said that thought.

HICCUP (quietly): Ha, you might have a problem Fishlegs.

FISHLEGS: I mean I-... Yeah, It was a little weird huh.

HICCUP: Yeah, But at least you still have some imagination huh. Even if it's not being used the best way.

 **SNOTLOUT: I swear I'm so angry right now.**  
 **I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight,** **with my face.**

The teens and all the dragons begin to cackle at Snotlout's stupidity and his belief in himself.

SNOTLOUT: YOU ALL ARE JUST JEALOUS THAT YOU ARE NOT AS AMAZING AS I AM. yOU IDIOTS.

 **He postures to Astrid. She rolls her eyes.**

 **GOBBER: (with a mouthful)** **Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon.**

 **ON HICCUP hiding his horrified look form the others.**  
 **Gobber stands and stretches.**

 **GOBBER: (CONT'D)** **Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get into the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare.** **(playful, taunting)** **But who'll win the honor of killing it?** **He hobbles off. The teens reflect.**

 **TUFFNUT: (very matter of fact)** **It's gonna be me.** **(BEAT)** **It's my destiny. See?**

 **Tuffnut rolls up his sleeve to reveal a red dragon on his arm.**

The twins parents sigh in exasperation not wanting to have to deal with this problem as well.

TUFFNUT'S MOTHER: BOY that tattoo is comin off your arm the night we get back. you know that right.

TUFFNUT: It's not a tattoo mom it's a birthmark stating my amazing destiny.

TUFFNUT'S FATHER: Ha boy, don't you lie to your mother boy that tattoo will be gone and there is nothing you can do about it. No matter how much you scream.

Tuffnut pales and lowers his head in his seat in fear, not even knowing how you can get rid of a tattoo and not wanting to find out.

RUFFNUT: Ha your scared loser. I can see out on you stupid fa-

Tuffnut punches her in the face

TUFFNUT: Shut up no i'm not you you ah bride of grendel.

Ruffnut gasps at his insult and roars a battle cry at him while throwing herself at Tuffnut as they both begin to fight while all the villagers ignore them used to this behavior, and the dragons ask about what a tattoo is from hiccup trying to understand what is going on with those infuriating twin hatchlings. They are more infuriating than the Hideous zipplebacks and there crazy tendencies. At least they have thoughts of self preservation those to hatchling seem to lack.

 **FISHLEGS:** **(GASPS)** **Your mom let you get a tattoo?**

 **TUFFNUT: It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark.**

 **RUFFNUT: Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before.**

 **TUFFNUT: Yes it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now.**

 **SNOTLOUT: It wasn't there yesterday. Is it a birthmark or a today-mark?**

HICCUP: Good one Snotlout. That's pretty smart joke huh.

Snotlout looks to him in surprise and whispers a quiet thanks while the Astrid looks to him in slight surprise, and the twins start to calm down finally noticing the movie continued whilst they were fighting.

 **Hiccup gets up and walks away from the group. Astrid watches him as he leaves the bonfire.**

 _ASTRID: What is he doing? It doesn't matter that traitor will get what's coming to him soon enough._

 **DISSOLVE TO:** **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - MOMENTS LATER**

 **Hiccup enters a small room at the back of the stall. It's covered in drawings of weaponry and scale models. He lights a candle and lays his sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to the drawing of Toothless.**  
 **With a look of determination. Hiccup picks up a charcoal stick and re-draws the missing tail.**

GOBBER: You didn't boy. That is amazing craftsmanship, maybe instead of the chief you can take over as the village blacksmith. How does that sound?

Hiccup has a deep blush that envelopes not only his face but seemingly his entire body. While Toothless looks to him in confusion wondering what is wrong and why is Hiccups body temperature rising.

HICCUP: Oh thanks Gobber. No need to exaggerate. But if in after the movie the offer is still there I would definitely consider it.

 **DISSOLVE TO:** **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - LATER**

 **CLOSE ON ... a creaking leather bellows. The stone forge glows with every pump. Tongs pull intricate iron pieces from the coals.** **They're dropped onto the anvil, twisted, lightly hammered,** **and dunked in a barrel.** **The pieces are carried to Hiccup's workbench and laid out in place on a one-to-one schematic. It's a sketch of a mechanical fin.**

Gobber looks to Hiccup with the fondness of a father, and pride of a teacher.

 _GOBBER: He underestimates himself, that craftsmanship is far beyond anything I would have come up with. You really are amazing 'Iccup_

 _TOOTHLESS: This is how my human returned my flight. I didn't know he worked so hard my human really is amazing._


	11. Chapter 11 Flying Progress

**EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DAWN**

 **Hiccup arrives, winded, straining under the weight of a full** **basket. He clicks the scale he found (like a jar top).** **Toothless approaches, sniffing him.** **HICCUP** **Hey Toothless. I brought breakfast.** **I hope you're hungry.** **Hiccup drops the basket and kicks it over. Fish spill out.**

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D)** **Okay, that's disgusting.**

DRAGONS: Disgusting? What about food is disgusting? You don't like food. That must be why you are such a small human.

TOOTHLESS: YOU NEED TO EAT. You could hurt yourself. How could I not notice? I am a horrible companion.

HICCUP: Calm down bud. Just that much raw fish is nasty to me. I mean humans don't eat raw food. We cook it otherwise we'l- we'll get sick.

Hiccup stumbles on his words the pain in his neck momentarily becoming too much. Stoick hearing the pain in his son- no Hiccup's voice forces the guilt to smother him unexpectedly before he gets it under control again saying that it was for the best of the village.

GOBBER: HA, boy what happened they think you are crazy right boy. Dragons after all-

The dragons look to him with narrowed eyes just waiting for the insult to slip out, possibly around the same time a zippleback or nightmare caught themselves aflame, or yawned out a little to much gas for a human's comfort level.

GOBBER:- only eat raw fish. They don't cook their fish. But that might be because of their fire which in all likelihood cooks the fish enough for it to not be dangerous while they be digesting the food.

The Dragons look to him in surprise that he would say something so relatively intelligent. But not as much as the fact that a viking (no fooling themselves on that one) would say something about them that's is not an insult to the dragons.

 **Toothless approaches, settling in to devour the feast.**

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D)** **Uh..we've got some salmon...**

 **Toothless swallows it.**

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D)** **... some nice Icelandic cod...**

 **Swallows those too.**

HICCUP: Oh here we go.

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D)** **... and a whole smoked eel.**

HICCUP:So over dramatic bud really. I don't like eel much but that doesn't mean I would rather eat dirt than an eel.

TOOTHLESS: Are you crazy Hiccup eel is extremely poisonous to us dragons. It can make us violently ill and it can also cause us to lose our mind and make us unable to control our fire, see, hear, and even think.

HICCUP: I didn't know it was so bad for you guys i'm sorry bud.

Hiccup gives toothless a hug in comfort and apology.

TYPHOOMERANG: Not quite. My species eats eels to make ourselves stronger against an enemy in our territory. We use the excess fire power and extreme anger caused by the eel to our advantage.

HICCUP: Really?

The Typhoomerang's all nod in agreement.

HICCUP: Wow that's incredible.

 **Toothless nabs it, chews a few times, then spits it out. He** **shakes his head violently, snorts and scrubs his massive** **tongue on the sand. Hiccup takes note.**

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D)** **No, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I** **don't like eel much either.**

 **Toothless focuses on the remainder. With the dragon** **distracted, Hiccup unwraps his prosthetic fin and opens it** **like a fan.**

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D)** **Okay. That's it. That's it, just** **stick with good stuff. And don't** **you mind me. I'll just be** **back...here. Minding my own** **business.**

SNOTLOUT: Could you be anymore noticeable Hiccup. I mean you're just asking to be noticed.

Toothless slouches in embarrassment at allowing that to happen and not even noticing.

 **Hiccup cautiously approaches the injured tail, but every time** **he gets near it, Toothless sweeps it away like a cat.**

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D)** **It's okay.**

 **Hiccup drops a knee on top of the tail. Toothless' head juts** **up, slows its chewing to a halt.**

GOBBER: You're in for some trouble boyo. haha

 _STOICK: Oh my boy this is the moment you are killed. You idiot of a boy. I should have taught you better._

Stoick's hands start to gripping the seat causing a loud crack to go through the room as he cracks the armrest which went ignored by the oh so gracious vikings allowing this one moment of "weakness".

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D)** **Okay...okay..**

 **The dragon tenses, slowly spreading his wings. Hiccup straps** **the prosthetic fin in place. He cinches the straps.**

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D)** **(PLEASED)** **There. Not too bad. It works.**

 **Toothless BOLTS! He snaps his massive wings and takes to the** **air, carrying Hiccup with him.**

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D)** **Woah! No! No! No!**

The room seems to get a deafening silence as everyone bar hiccup and toothless is in shock at what they see happening.

 **Hiccup struggles to hold on to the tail. As the ground speeds** **away, Toothless immediately TIPS into a uncontrolled bank and** **dive.** **Hiccup sees the folded fin rattling uselessly in opposition** **to its flared counterpart. Flap as he may, Toothless can't** **correct his trajectory.** **Hiccup swallows his fear and crawls toward the folded** **prosthetic. He reaches it and YANKS it open. The flared, fan-** **like appendage catches the air, stabilizing the twisting** **tail.**

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D)** **(excited, terrified)** **It's working!**

 **Toothless arcs just short of the water and climbs... high** **into the air.**

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D)** **Yes! Yes, I did it.**

DRAGONS: He did it you could fly.

HICCUP: No not yet. He could only fly if i was on his tail which is uncomfortable and dangerous.

GOBBER: Don't sell yourself short boy. That is a great start for a new technology it's unbelieveable.

DRAGONS: What the metal man said is right if he was in a nest he would have probably died by then and no one would expect otherwise. That's just how it works in life.

 **He glances back at Hiccup, busily holding the tail open while** **trying to hold on. They're going to crash.** **Whoomp! Hiccup is suddenly thrown from the tail in the** **intense force of a turn.**

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D)** **AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!**

GOBBER: You get hurt boyo?

concerning dripping from his voice. Waiting for an answer Hiccup just gestured toward the screen as if to say see and find out.

 **He bounces across the water's surface and takes a dive.** **Without Hiccup to operate the tail, Toothless does the same,** **plunging in a massive cannonball.** **Hiccup resurfaces, roughed up, but beaming. Toothless appears** **seconds later.**

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D)** **Yeah!**

GOBBER: I guess you were fine boy.

HICCUP: Yeah I was fine.

A small lopsided smile making it's way onto his face.

 _STOICK: I haven't seen him smile this much in years. To think those beast caused it. Oh god what kind of a father have been? A bad one for sure but not horrible enough to warrant him betraying his people._

GOBBER: I only see you smile that much when you're in the smithy making those ideas in your mind come to life. _I'm glad you found something else in life to make you happy. You deserve it even if it is a dragon._

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update this time. I was having a hard time finding the want to write. Then when I did I was stopped by my final exams coming up should be done with the distractions now. Hope to see you all real soon.


	12. Ch 12 Dragon Training , Learning to fly

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING** **GOBBER (O.S.)** **Today is about teamwork. Work** **together and you might survive.**

 **ON A DOUBLE-WIDE DOOR. Gas seeps through the cracks.** **It BLASTS OPEN. A cloud of smoke engulfs the ring, swirling** **around the paired-up teens. Astrid with Ruffnut. Snotlout** **with Tuffnut. Fishlegs with Hiccup. All carry buckets of** **water, poised to throw them.**

 **GOBBER: (CONT'D)** **Now, a wet dragon head can't light** **its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is** **extra tricky. One head breathes** **gas, the other head lights it. Your** **job is to know which is which.**

 **The smoke encircles them, cutting them off from each other.** **The teens LISTEN and WATCH for any sign of the dragon.**

 **FISHLEGS:** **(muttering to himself)** **Razor sharp, serrated teeth that** **inject venom for pre-digestion.** **Prefers ambush attack, crushing its** **victims in its...**

HICCUP: That's really helping Fishlegs.

FISHLEGS: Sorry.

 **HICCUP:** **(TENSE)** **Will you please stop that?**

 **ON SNOTLOUT AND TUFFNUT** **Moving nervously through the fog, back to back. Snotlout is** **singing to himself to calm his nerves.**

RUFFNUT: Oh you scared baby Snotlout.

TUFFNUT: Ha good on sister.

 **SNOTLOUT:** **If that dragon shows either of his** **faces, I'm gonna-** **(spotting an approaching** **shape, terrified)** **-There!**

 **Snotlout and Tuffnut HURL their water into the fog.**

 **ASTRID:** **Hey!**

HICCUP: Oh I would rather face a raging monstrous nightmare than an angry Astrid.

FISHLEGS/SNOTLOUT/TUFFNUT: Same.

 **RUFFNUT:** **It's us, idiots.**

 **Astrid and Ruffnut are soaked.**

 **TUFFNUT:** **Your butts are getting bigger. We** **thought you were a dragon.**

FISHLEGS: Oh they will regret that.

 **SNOTLOUT:** **(TO ASTRID)** **Not that there's anything wrong** **with a dragon-esque figure.**

DRAGONS: Are these humans idiots or do they want to get themselves killed.

TOOTHLESS: I think he is an idiot. Hiccup though I think he might have a death wish instead.

 **Astrid ELBOWS Snotlout in the face. Ruffnut DROPS Tuffnut** **with a PUNCH to the throat.**

 **ASTRID** **Wait.**

 **They FREEZE.** **A tail SWEEPS out of the fog, taking them down.** **Their buckets spill.**

 **ON FISHLEGS AND HICCUP coming across them. They see the** **puddles of spilled water.**

SNOTLOUT: Oh this won't be good. Those idiots will be killed if the dragon could take me out the best viking in training.

Everyone sighs in annoyance at his usual antics.

 **TUFFNUT:** **Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt.**

 **FISHLEGS:** **Chances of survival are dwindling** **into single digits now...**

 **HICCUP:** **Look out!**

DRAGONS: You should pay attention to your surroundings better.

 **A Zippleback head emerges out of the smoke. Fishlegs hurls** **his water at it, completely dousing the head. It leers and** **opens its mouth, spewing gas into the area.**

 **FISHLEGS:** **Oh. Wrong head.**

ASTRID: Be patient next time you could have won and gotten the correct head Fishlegs.

FISHLEGS: Oh um.. Thanks for the advice Astrid.

 **GAS FLOWS around their legs. Fishlegs flees in a panic.**

 **GOBBER:** **Fishlegs!**

 **Beat. A clicking sound comes from behind them. Sparks flash** **in the smoke.**

 **GOBBER: (CONT'D)** **Now, Hiccup!**

 **The other head sweeps out of the smoke.**

 **Hiccup hurls his** **water with all his might. It arcs and drops short of the** **dragon's sparking mouth. The dragon grins, savoring the kill.**

 **HICCUP:** **Oh, come on!**

DRAGONS: Bad luck.

Toothless starts to curl closer around Hiccup as if protecting him from what is happening on the screen.

 **GOBBER:** **RUN, HICCUP!**

 **Gobber COVERS his eyes.**

 **GOBBER: (CONT'D)** **Hiccup!** **Beat.**

Gobber and the teens start to look closer at the screen hoping to figure out what he did to stop the Dragon.

HICCUP: Sorry about that I didn't know it was such a bad thing for you guys.

DRAGONS: It's fine boy you were just trying to survive and protect yourself no hard feelings. If we had something like that for humans we would also use it.

HICCUP: Thanks.

 **The Zippleback hesitates. SNIFFS. Then retreats.** **The teens get to their feet, watching transfixed. Gobber** **peeks through his fingers to see...** **The Zippleback backing away from Hiccup. He stands and holds** **his hands out, as if controlling it.**

 **HICCUP:** **BACK! BACK! BACK! Now don't you** **make me tell you again!**

 **The Zippleback retreats through its door and into its cave,** **hissing.**

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D)** **Yes, that's right. Back into your** **cage.**

 **Hiccup slyly OPENS his vest, revealing the spotted smoked EEL** **from earlier. He TOSSES it inside the door, then SLAMS it** **shut.**

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D)** **Now think about what you've done.**

 **Hiccup turns to the teens and Gobber. They stare, slack-jawed**

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D)** **Okay! So are we done? Because I've** **got some things I need to...**

 **Hiccup jogs out of the ring, past the speechless group.**

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D)** **Yep...see you tomorrow.**

 **Astrid SNEERS. Something's going on.**

STOICK: YOU CH-

ASTRID: I KNEW IT. You are useless you could never beat me in Dragon training your to weak and stupid to best me.

Stoick looks in surprise at Astrid for her attitude. It was unexpected because she is the best viking in training currently.

The Dragons began to attempt to attack her for her ignorance and disrespect for their little Hiccup.

HICCUP: Hey no no. Try to calm down. It's fine she just is happy I didn't legitimately harm her pride as much as she thought I did.

 _STOICK: He is accepting responsibility and in a sense protecting Astrid from the Dragons. Maybe he can be saved from the Dragon menace._

 **EXT. WOODS/COVE - SUNSET** **BEGIN MUSIC MONTAGE** **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - CONTINUOUS**

 **Hiccup cuts and stitches leather, draws and shapes steel. He** **works by candlelight. An overhead shot reveals what he's** **building: a harness, complete with handles and foot pedals.**

GOBBER: What are you doing Hiccup?

HICCUP: You'll see me.

 **EXT. COVE - DAY**

 **Hiccup appears before Toothless, holding the new prosthetic.** **Toothless runs off as Hiccup chases him down.**

 **HICCUP:** **Hey!**

GOBBER: Who knew Dragons could be so playful.

HICCUP: They all can be but only after they trust you and are comfortable with you.

 **EXT. COVE - DAY**

 **Toothless and Hiccup are zooming over the ocean. The tail** **breaks free sending Hiccup flying.**

 **HICCUP:** **Yeah! Whoa!**

 **INT. BLAKCSMITH STALL - LATER**

 **Hiccup adjusts the harness and uses a metal clamp to affix** **himself to Toothless' saddle.**

GOBBER: For safety right.

HICCUP: Yeah I wanted to be safe for our first flight.

 **EXT. SKY/FIELD - DAWN**

 **Hiccup and Toothless zip through the air - his rudimentary** **harness and tail controls are working, barely. They crash-** **land in an open field.** **Hiccup recovers to find Toothless still rolling around in the** **tall grass. Hiccup discovers that it's a patch of ˜dragon-** **nip.' Toothless writhes on his back, tongue wagging, in** **complete bliss.**

 _GOBBER: Hmm That's not in the book of dragons I guess I should put it in the book._

FISHLEGS: What it that?

HICCUP: I call it dragon-nip. The Dragons seem to love it.

 **TEXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING**

 **Hiccup grabs the head as instructed, then discreetly pulls a** **fistful of ˜dragon-nip' and presses it up to the Gronkle's** **nose. It immediately stops struggling and goes weak in the** **knees. Hiccup drops the handful of dragon-nip to the ground.** **The Gronkle goes down with it, whimpering and blissful.** **From Gobber and the recruits' point of view, Hiccup is** **controlling the Gronkle with no more than a limp arm.**

 **EXT. WOODS - AFTERNOON**

 **The recruits walk home together, surrounding Hiccup and** **BOMBARDING HIM WITH QUESTIONS.**

 **FISHLEGS:** **Hey Hiccup, I've never seen a** **Gronkle to that before.**

 **TUFFNUT:** **How'd you do that?**

 **RUFFNUT:** **It was really cool.**

HICCUP: It was Dragon nip and makes the dragons incredibly blissful.

The vikingslook to him with slightly increasing hatred.

 _VIKINGS: Not only was he cheating to take down the dragons but aso made them happy by doing it. Unforgivable._

 **He squirms and invents an excuse.**

 **HICCUP:** **I left my axe back in the ring.**

 **He turns and hurries back.**

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D)** **You guys go on ahead and I'll catch** **up with you.**

 **Astrid watches, suspicious.**

GOBBER: You never brought an axe that day boy.

HICCUP: Yeah. Sorry, but you all believed me and I had to go.

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**

 **Hiccup rubs Toothless behind the ear, causing him to relax** **and fall over.**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - LATER**

 **An angry Deadly Nadder approaches Hiccup. Just as Astrid** **moves in to strike, Hiccup performs his special rubbing** **technique, which sends the Nadder down. Astrid and the other** **kids look on from the sideline in amazement.**

TUFFNUT: Someone is jealous. OWW. Astrid why'd you hit me?

ASTRID: Actually this time I didn't. I was on my way to however looks like someone got you first.

TUFFNUT: WHa...

Tuffnut backs away from everyone the best he can, while looking around at everyone suspiciously.

TUFFNUT: I am going to find out who hit me, and THEY WILL PAY.

RUFFNUT: Oh shut up or i'll be the one hitting you idiot. Let's see what happens next with the dragons fighting.

 **INT. MEADE HALL - CONTINUOUS**

 **Hiccup sits down at a table to eat. The other recruits notice** **him and move over to his table to talk to him - leaving** **Astrid alone.**

 **FISHLEGS** **Hey Hiccup!**

 **SNOTLOUT:** **What was that? Some kind of trick?** **What did you do?**

 **TUFFNUT:** **Hiccup, you're totally going to** **come in first, there's no question.**

 _STOICK : Ha my boy he became the village sensation huh. That's to be expected after all everyone thought he would fail and die on the first day. But he did it through cheating. He hasn't earned this praise not really. To think he could have been so beloved all he had to do was try and break no rules. Instead he broke our most important law and sides with the enemy._

HICCUP: Thanks but that's not really what I wanted anymore.

The vikings all suck in a breath in surprise at his statement and all the dragons hum in pride at their little human. Toothless choosing to snuggle him then to show his happiness at Hiccup's decision.

 _STOICK: I guess this childish rebellion isn't just a phase for now. Boy please just say you're against the dragons then I can help you, just help me keep you safe._

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**

 **Hiccup is using a mirror-like object to create a patch of** **light on the ground. Toothless claws and chases the light** **patch like a cat chasing a laser pointer.**

GOBBER: Oyy they look adorable with that light. Boy do you know if he knows it's a reflection or to him is it a magically appearing light to chase.

TOOTHLESS: Oh course I knew it was a reflectio-

HICCUP: I don't think he did at first, but he does now. It is adorable actually.

GOBBER: Yeah it is.

 _STOICK: They are cute but they still are evil, demons._

VILLAGERS: Yeah it looks cute.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

 **A beam lifts from the door of another dragon pen.**

 **GOBBER:** **Meet the Terrible Terror.**

 **A tiny, pint-sized dragon steps out and moves toward the** **recruits.**

 **TUFFNUT:** **Ha. It's like the size of my-**

TUFFNUT'S MOTHER: Tuffnut! Don't talk of such things. Understand?

TUFFNUT: OK mom.

 **Tuffnut is taken down in a blur.**

 **TUFFNUT: (CONT'D)** **Get it off! Get it off! Oh! I'm** **hurt, I am very much hurt!**

RUFFNUT: Oh big baby hurt. Need to visit Gothi.

TUFFNUT: Like you could've handled it either.

 **Hiccup stops the Terrible Terror with the same light-patch** **trick he used earlier with Toothless. The tiny dragon** **retreats back to it's cage. The teens approach him yet again** **as Astrid looks on with suspicion.**

 **TUFFNUT: (CONT'D)** **(TO ASTRID)** **Wow, he's better than you ever** **were.**

SNOTLOUT: Oh you're not gonna let that comment go without challenge right babe?

ASTRID: I'm not your babe but you are right. I'll make sure to give you adequate punishment for that when this film, movie thibg is over.

TUFFNUT: ha ha ye yeah can't wait right sister.

RUFFNUT: No I am not going down with you on this this time. Sorry you're on your own brother.

* * *

Sorry It took so long to upload I lost interest in writing. I also became very busy with college, my animals getting sick, new puppies and all sorts of other things. I will be trying to get back on schedule and post one chapter every month or so thank you for your patience.

P.S. please comment gives me a little more motivation to write and ideas for where to go next.


	13. Chapter 13 Chances, Returns

**CUT TO:** **EXT. FOREST - MOMENTS LATER**

 **Astrid furiously hurls her axe at a nearby tree. She notices** **Hiccup walking by in the distance, carrying one of his** **trademark harnesses. She quickly tries to follow, but he** **loses her in the woods.** **She HUFFS, frustrated.**

HICCUP: Someone has anger issues.

ASTRID: What did you say?

Astrid threateningly points her fist at Hiccup.

HICCUP: Nothing. Nothing. Just uh uh petting the dragons you know. Crazy Hiccup things.

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**

 **Hiccup straps a newly designed harness onto Toothless. With** **Toothless tied to a nearby post with a rope. Hiccup rides him** **in the air - while stationary. Toothless looks like a giant** **kite tied to a tree stump. This harness seems to work.**

 **EXT. SKY - MOMENTS LATER**

 **The rope breaks and the pair CRASH into a tree. Hiccup's face** **is red.**

SNOTLOUT: Useless still failing is anyone surprised.

Toothless starts to run around and "accidentally" hits Snotlout in the head. While none of the vikings react for fear of the dragons actions towards them.

HICCUP: Oh Toothless. Don't be so petty, Snotlout just being Snotlout.

 **HICCUP:** **Oh, great.**

 **EXT. BERK - NIGHT**

 **The streets are empty save for a lone Viking who crosses** **Hiccup's path.**

 **VIKING:** **Hiccup.**

 _STOICK/ASTRID: Oh Odin._

GOBBER: Ha look at that. Just sneaking one of the most deadly dragons into the village no problems here.

HICCUP: It was fine, I had it all under control well the dragon at least.

Toothless hits him in the head with a sound of indignation.

HICCUP: Oh it's fine I still love ya bud.

 **Hiccup nods, trying to look casual. Once the coast is clear,** **he covertly steers Toothless into the Blacksmith's stall.** **Toothless PRESSES himself inside, rooting through stuff and** **making a racket. Astrid, walking nearby, is alerted.**

 **ASTRID: (O.S.)** **Hiccup?**

SNOTLOUT: Ha got caught. And by Astrid no less. You know she hates you right?

 **Hiccup FREEZES. Then frantically tries to pry the ring off** **the saddle hook. It won't budge.**

 **ASTRID: (CONT'D)** **Are you in there?**

 **Too late -** **she's right outside.**

 **ON ASTRID walking along the outside of the Blacksmith's.** **Hiccup JUMPS OUT the window and CLOSES the shutters behind** **him. Hiccup's harness line is stretched through the window,** **still attached to Toothless' saddle.**

 **HICCUP:** **Astrid. Hey! Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid.** **Hi Astrid.**

GOBBER: Really inconspicuous Hiccup.

HICCUP: Well, I'm not good under pressure. It was the best I could do.

 **ASTRID:** **I normally don't care what people** **do, but you're acting weird. Well,** **weirder.**

 **Toothless spots a nearby sheep and makes a move toward it. As** **a result, Hiccup is suddenly PULLED TIGHT against the window** **shutters. He STRIKES A POSE to compensate... then gets PULLED** **THROUGH the shutters. They snap back in Astrid's face.** **Astrid reopens them and finds nothing but an empty stall.** **In the distance, Toothless and Hiccup slip off unseen.**

SNOTLOUT: Great job controlling the dragon useless.

Snotlout goes for a high five Tuffnut and Ruffnut both go in starting a fight an leaving Snotlout behind.

 **EXT. DOCKS - DAWN**

 **A lone, battered ship is pulled into a slip, overloaded with** **equally battered-looking men. They disembark to a crowd of** **onlookers, looking like a team of hometown heroes who just** **had their butts kicked.** **Gobber hobbles through the MUMBLING crowd to find Stoick -** **last to disembark and glowering with battered pride.**

TOOTHLESS: He doesn't look happy.

HICCUP: They went to find the nest. They came back with significantly less ships and people.

TOOTHLESS: OH.

DRAGONS: Do you know how many they lost Hiccup?

HICCUP: No, But I am sure we lost far too many people.

 _STOICK: At least he still cares for the villagers that's one good thing at least. Or does that make it even worse that he is wiling to leave us for the beast._

 **VIKING:** **Where are the other ships?**

 **SPITELOUT:** **You don't want to know.**

 **Stoick lumbers past Gobber, leaving him staring at the** **trashed ship.**

 **GOBBER:** **Well, I trust you found the nest at** **least?**

 **STOICK:** **Not even close.**

 **GOBBER:** **Ah. Excellent.**

All the villagers and Dragons chuckle at Gobber's attempt to keep things upbeat with Stoick.

 **Gobber follows Stoick up the ramp and snags his duffle bag** **with his hook appendage, sharing the burden.**

 **STOICK:** **I hope you had a little more** **success than me.**

 **GOBBER:** **Well, if by success, you mean that** **your parenting troubles are over** **with, then... yes.**

 **Stoick stops. What does that mean?** **A group of merry villagers rush past.**

 **VIKING #1:** **Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is** **so relieved.**

 **VIKING #2:** **Out with the old and in with the** **new, right?!**

 **VIKING #3:** **No one will miss that old nuisance!**

 **VIKING #4:** **The village is throwing a party to** **celebrate!**

 **Stoick is stunned, overwhelmed by the insensitivity. He turns** **to Gobber.**

 **STOICK:** **He's... gone?**

HICCUP: You. you make it sound like i'm dead. Is it really that hard to believe I can be successful?

Everyone stays silent waiting for an answer. Stoick stays silent because of his guilt. The dragons attempt to cheer the saddening Hiccup up. But non being as successful as the horde of terrible terrors jumping onto him to play and be pet at the same time.

 **GOBBER:** **Yeah...most afternoons. But who can** **blame him? I mean the life of a** **celebrity is very rough. He can** **barely walk through the village** **without being swarmed by his new** **fans.**

 **Stoick is doubly confused.**

 **STOICK:** **Hiccup?**

 **GOBBER:** **(BEAMING)** **Who would've thought, eh? He has** **this...way with the beasts.**

HICCUP: It's understanding. My secret is understanding, and care for the Dragons.


End file.
